It all started with a valentine
by Bru Black
Summary: SLASH HD e TRADUÇÃO. Quando Draco recebe estranhos e embaraçantes cartões do dia dos namorados...
1. O que

Disclaimer: Nada é meu aqui, nem Harry Potter e nem a fic, ela é da Death's Silent Mistress e o nome original é It all started with a valentine... A única coisa minha aqui é essa tradução, e sim, eu ganhei a permissão de traduzi-la.

N/T: Essa fanfic é SLASH, garoto x garoto, ou como quiser chamar. Considere-se avisado, se vier encher o saco por causa disso depois pode ter certeza, vai ouvir o que não quer. A fic é bem levinha e fluffy, então não esperem uma cena muito _forte, _por assim dizer. PG-13 por alguns palavrões e variados.

Capítulo 1

"O que…?"

O amor estava no ar.

Pelo menos parecia. Alguns bobos apaixonados deixaram um atrasado fevereiro despertar toda noção de romantismo na véspera do dia dos namorados. Possuídos de repente com toda força do dia, os estudantes da Escola de magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tinham tomado a atrasada neve como indicação de algum patético sonho de amor se tornando real.

Todos exceto Draco Malfoy.

Dia dos namorados?

H�! Qualquer dia que causasse essa fofura toda certamente não merecia seu tempo, ou melhor dizendo, o tempo de nenhum indivíduo sano com um pouco de cérebro. Entretanto, Draco era o único a ter esses pensamentos, se a cena ao seu redor no café da manhã era alguma indicação.

Todas as mesas do salão principal pareciam estar formando casais do mesmo jeito que os Wealeys tinham filhos. A quantidade enorme de pessoas sentadas no colo da outras era o suficiente para fazer Draco remexer seu prato com a pouca comida que ele planejava comer desde que a comida havia aparecido àquela manhã.

O sonserino encarou a mesa da grifinória, curioso para ver os hábitos matinais dos normais virtuosos imbecis.Draco não se importou de suprimir um grunhido, ignorando Pansy falando sobre sua saúde, da visão que presenciou. Aquele idiota Irlandês, Finnigan, estava sentado no colo de Thomas, dando a ele alguma comida inidentificável já que seu namorado parecia não devia ter cérebro suficiente para alimentar a si mesmo.

_Entretanto, _Draco pensou_, não seria uma surpresa tão grande se ele realmente não tivesse._

A maldita Weasley fêmea estava olhando pateticamente na direção de Potter. Draco teve uma grande vontade de correr até lá e dar um tapa nela. E uma olhada para o Weasley e a Sangue Ruim se olhando como pombinhos apaixonados definitivamente acabou com o pouco que restava de seu apetite. Apenas Potter parecia relativamente imune à geral idiotice que estava ao seu redor, contente em comer sua maçã dinamarquesa, com seus olhos esmeralda olhando ao redor com distração.

Deus, como Draco odiava o dia dos namorados.

Verdade seja dita, faltavam ainda dez dias para que o dia dos Namorados realmente chegasse, para a irritação de Draco, mas o espírito do dia havia chegado mais cedo esse ano.

"Para minha querida e doce Márcia! Seus olhos são como..."

Draco soltou um grunhido. Ele iria matar o idiota que veio com o brilhante plano de converter um simples pergaminho em uma encantada (mas irritante) mensagem. Com um simples feitiço, um pobre bobo apaixonado poderia enfeitiçar um cartão para lera alto qualquer mensagem que estivesse escrita num conjunto de patéticas vozes e uma igual quantidade de patéticas músicas. Para o horror de Draco a loucura pegou. Parecia que ninguém conseguia segurar a paixão para só um dia. Parecia que as pessoas não podiam guardar tudo para um dia só. Mensagens desse tipo vinham sendo espontaneamente enviadas desde o inicio do mês. Todas essas coisas, na cabeça de Draco, eram coisas tão monótonas se recusavam a ir embora.

Desgostoso, e intencionalmente ignorando o último cartão, Draco quis escapar da insanidade quando um pergaminho caiu em seu bacon. Olhando para cima, ele viu um coruja da escola indo embora, já tendo entregado sua carga. Parando para pensar por que sua própria coruja não tinha entregado a correspondência, ele retirou a carta do prato antes que pegasse o cheiro do seu café da manha. Teve somente tempo de olhar seu nome (escrito numa letra bastante garranchada) antes de Pansy guinchar.

"Draco! Você recebeu um Cartão!"

_Maravilhoso Parkinson. Conte a escola inteira._

"É o que parece".Foi sua única resposta.

"Você não vai abri-lo?"

"Não."

"Awwww, Draco! Você preciiiiiiissaaaa abriiiiii-lo! É tradição!"

"Desde quando? Essas coisas insuportáveis só começaram quatro dias atrás".

"Mas Draco, você precisa. Não precisa, Millicent?"

"É claro que sim", a garota tinha ouvido a conversa desde que o cartão havia chagado e agora olhava curiosamente para a mão de Draco, continuando a encarar o fechado cartão.

"O que Draco tem que fazer?" A voz de Goyle grunhiu na conversa.

_Excelente, agora todos estão interessados nesta porcaria_, Draco suspirou. Não havia nenhuma maneira de sair daquela mesa sem que aquele maldito cartão fosse aberto agora que Pansy havia aberto a matraca. Soltando outro suspiro sofrido, Draco abriu o pergaminho, cortando Pansy no meio de sua frase. A voz que saiu daquele cartão podia apenas ser comparada ao som de um boi através duma noite nublada. Tão alta e clara que chamou a atenção de toda a mesa assim que começou a ler:

"Galã,

Sexy pequeno demônio (nessa parte Draco sentiu centenas de olhos queimarem sua nuca)

Esse é meu desejo do dia dos namorados.

Ter você além de mim a noite toda

E um apagar o fogo do outro"

Draco olhou o pergaminho com horror assim que algumas risadas contidas soaram ao redor do salão.Se todas as atenções não estivessem nele antes, certamente estavam agora. Infelizmente para ele, a época do dia dos namorados estava longe de acabar.

"A tarde seria mágica

Tanta paixão nós iríamos provocar

Muitos sentimentos não poderíamos conter

Outros caras são só brincadeira"

Draco afundou em sua cadeira, uma expressão medonha na sua face. Por que oh, essa pré-adolescente não havia enviado esse maldito cartão para Potter ao invés dele. Ele só podia imaginar o jeito que o maldito Grifinório iria se livrar duma dessas.

"Gostoso como você é (agora Draco tinha que concordar com isso)

Você sempre resolve tudo com uma ação

Traseiro e outras partes sexys

Sãosó parte da atração"

Agora o salão inteiro tinha caído na gargalhada, especialmente os ocupantes da mesa da Grifinória, que acharam a cor rosa das orelhas de Malfoy muito divertido. Draco via vermelho. Tanto pelo embarassamento quanto pela cólera que estava sentindo.

"Você é perfeito em tudo

E sempre sabe o que fazer

O Planeta Terra tem muitos homens

Mas nenhum comparado a você!"

Finalmente, a porcaria finalmente se calou, deixando apenas as risadas altas dos estudantes ecoando no salão. Draco tinha finalmente decidido qual emoção aflorar nesta particular ocasião. Com a fúria refletindo em seus olhos prateados, e Draco fez a primeira vítima.

"Parkinson!"

Pansy bufou e deu um sorriso amarelo assim que se virou para Draco, "Sim, Draco?"

"Você mandou esse… esse pedaço de…"

Pansy bufou de novo, "É claro que não! Por que eu mandaria para você um patético cartão?"

Entretanto, apesar do que saiu de sua boca sua face mostrou uma história totalmente diferente e Draco quase pode ler "Mas eu gostaria de ter" escrito na sua cara de poodle.

"Oi! Malfoy! Parece que você tem uma garotinha atrás de você!"

Draco se virou para encarar a voz, pertencente a um muito convencido Rony Weasley, que naquele momento estava se esforçando muito para não ter um colapso no chão. Furioso, Draco foi violentamente para direção onde a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano estavam de pé.

"Cala a boca, Weasel," Draco respondeu bruscamente.

"Um pouco lerdo no sarcasmo cortante hoje, hein Malfoy?" Simas adicionou do seu lugar no colo de Dino.

"Um pouco lerdo na atividade cerebral hoje Finnigan?" Veio a resposta de Draco, "Não iria querer que você tentasse demais e machucasse algo importante".

"Agora é aquele idiota que nós conhecemos e odiamos. Eu estava com medo que você tivesse se perdido nesses sentimentos românticos".

Se olhar pudesse matar, a mesa inteira da Grifinória seria incinerada antes mesmo que eles tivessem a chance de dizer "Mamãe!" Os olhos de Draco gelavam todos em sua linha de visão, mas funcionou pouco, por causa de outra crise de risos de mesa inteira. Draco desdenhou, mandando uma ultima encarada na direção de Finnigan e Weasley e olhou de volta para sua própria mesa, não se importando em pensar por que Potter tinha fica incrivelmente calado durante a discussão dos seus amigos. Ele não tinha estado tão preocupado em imaginar Simas e Rony nos seus túmulos, Draco deve ter notado o pequeno sorriso, entretido em sorrir para um certo rival de cabelos bagunçados chamado Harry Potter.

E ele pode apenas notar um rolo de pergaminho similar a esse que ele tinha prendido agora em seu punho, saindo das vestes de Harry.

A gente... não custa nada comentar né! Pode ter certeza que vai me deixar MUITO feliz...XD

Bejo... ahhh, claro, prometo que vou tentar atualizar o quanto antes viu! Isso é, se vocês quiserem, afinal não tem motivo eu traduzir só pra mim mesma né!


	2. Era uma vez um caldeirão

Disclaimer: Nada é meu aqui, nem Harry Potter, nem Draco Malfoy nem ninguém. A fic tb não é minha, o nome da autora e da fic está no primeiro disclaimer. Minha aqui só essa versão da fic em português...

AVISO: Fanfiction SLASH, boy x boy, ou como quiser chamar. Considere-se avisado.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capítulo Dois

"Era uma vez um caldeirão"

Draco Malfoy estava mal humorado.

Atirado no seu lugar regular nas masmorras da sala de poções, que no momento estava deserta, Draco encarou os lugares vazios com fúria. Como sua relativamente pacífica vida tinha virado uma miséria entre o café da manhã e poções o Sonserino poderia contentemente sacrificar sua vassoura para entender. Bem... talvez não sua vassoura. Mas certamente o novo, e caríssimo casaco de veludo que sua mãe havia lhe dado de Natal.Draco focou seu olhar gelado em um lugar em especial, apesar da ausência do estudante em questão.

Era tudo culpa de Potter, disso Draco estava certo. Toda vez que sua vida era preenchida com alguma forma de miséria, um convencido Harry Potter não poderia não estar por trás disso, rindo por suas custas.

_Virtuoso Grifinório, meu pé no saco,_ Draco pensou, _Esse bastardo gosta tanto do meu desconforto quanto eu gosto do dele._

O maldito cartão tinha causado um certo tipo de… desconforto. Ele não podia mais entrar em algum lugar sem ver pessoas segurando o riso. Comentários sobre seu traseiro (e outras partes do corpo), antes normalmente apreciadas e completamente justificadas, agora eram nada mais que irritantes provocações. Finalmente, quando Weasley desmaiou nos braços de Granger, dizendo que não suportaria ficar de pé na presença de um tão "pequeno sexy demônio", Draco saiu como um furacão para a sala de poções meia hora atrás simplesmente para se esconder do ridículo que estava sentindo.

"Escondido, Sr Malfoy?"

A polida voz cortou seus pensamentos e Draco levantou sua cabeça bruscamente, olhos pratas nuns entretidos do Professor Snape. Recém tendo saído do seu escritório, para encontrar seu aluno favorito encarando a cadeira vazia de Potter, o professor deixou aparecer um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca. O olhar de Draco, agora fixado nele, não fez nada para apagar sua diversão.

"Não estou me escondendo". Draco respondeu brusco.

Snape meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha e caminhou em direção a sua mesa assim que o primeiro dos estudantes do período Sonserina/Grifinória entrou nas masmorras. O olhar de Draco estava fixado agora no grupo que tinha causado a ele nada além de chateação desde o café da manhã. E não parecia que eles iam parar tão cedo. Abafando o riso, Finnigan fez uma imitação ridícula na direção do Sonserino irado também fazendo barulhos altos.

_Jesus, parece que ninguém recebeu um desses estúpidos cartões antes, do jeito que esses idiotas estão agindo. _Draco suspirou, parando de olhar o irritante Grifinório, o que fez apenas com que os risos abafados aumentados aumentassem, rapidamente contagiando Dino Thomas, Neville Longbottom (_como patético isso pode ser, até Longbottom está rindo de mim!) _e Lavender Brown. Até mesmo seus seguidores Sonserinos tinham sorrisos em seus rostos.

Maravilhoso! A maldita escola inteira pensa que essa é uma grande brincadeira as minhas custas. Brilhante, absolutamente brilhante.

Com a chegada de Potter, Granger e Weasley (o último parando para dar um risinho na direção de Malfoy antes de sentar) Snape começou com a lição da tarde.

"Nós estaremos fazendo uma poção antitóxica que vai requerer que vocês trabalhem durante a sessão inteira em pares... da minha escolha." Snape começou, ignorando os grunhidos que ecoaram nas masmorras dos Sonserinos e dos Grifinórios. Draco meramente pareceu miserável, sabendo sem nenhuma dúvida com que o bastardo sádico o colocaria como par.

Como se o dia não pudesse ficar pior.

Ele nem se importou em ouvir enquanto os pares eram chamados e as instruções para a poção discutidas, ao invés disso ficou encarando irado os ingredientes que Snape havia escrito no quadro para a aula. Ele não ficou surpreso quando Potter sentou, desgraciosamente, no lugar vazio ao seu lado.

"Potter." Ele cumprimentou rudemente.

"Malfoy."

A voz de Harry, sem nenhum pingo de malícia, soou para a imensa surpresa de Draco... honrado? Ele encarou o jovem sentado do seu lado, ligeiramente chocado por ver ele calmamente organizando os ingredientes que tinham misteriosamente aparecido na mesa em frente a eles. Potter, sem se dar conta do intenso olhar de Malfoy, abriu seu livro de poções e começou a folhar as paginas. Sacudindo sua cabeça ligeiramente sobre o mistério sobre tudo isso, Draco leu os ingredientes no quadro e procurou pelo frasco mais próximo.

_Merda,_ ele se deu conta de repente que não fazia idéia do que eles eram supostos estarem fazendo. Suspirando, ele se virou relutante para seu 'parceiro'.

"O que é suposto que estejamos fazendo, Potter?"

Harry olhou para cima, ligeira surpresa brilhando em seus olhos. "Você que dizer que não estava ouvindo?"

"Ao contrario da crença de todos eu não ouço cada palavra de Snape."

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Harry assim que ele apontou para o livro de Draco, deitado na esquerda da pilha de ingredientes de Harry. "Nós temos que procurar a poção e depois seguir as instruções. É na página…"

"Eu acho." Draco falou bruscamente, pegando seu livro e virando as páginas. Murmurando os nomes das poções enquanto procurava, ele finalmente encontrou a poção que coincidia com a que Potter já tinha aberto, e para sua surpresa encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho entre as páginas. Curioso, ele cuidadosamente o abriu.

"Cartão!" alguém gritou, e antes que Draco tivesse a chance de protestar ele começou a recitar:

"Estou todo fraco de vontade

Estou louco de desejo,

Estou expressando minha paixão

Porque… baby você apaga meu fogo.

Você é sexy e você é legal

E você realmente tem classe

Mas de todos os galãs….

Você é quem tem o melhor traseiro!"

A masmorra caiu na gargalhada enquanto Draco encarava terrificado para o ofensivo pedaço de pergaminho na sua mão.

"Sr Malfoy," A voz de Snape cortou as risadas. "Por favor não abra mais cartões na minha aula."

"Mas eu…Quer dizer…Eu não…"

Pareceu que a turma achou muito divertido fato de Draco gaguejar, visto que algumas lágrimas saíram de alguns olhos e muitos caíram da cadeira. Draco se virou e olhou feio para o Grifinório do seu lado, que estava sentado, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios, olhando curioso o cartão.

"Eu sei que você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso, Potter" Ele cuspiu.

Harry não teve tempo de responder porque a voz de Snape ecoou na masmorra.

"Chega!"

Relutantemente, a risada morreu, e alguns alunos (Rony Weasley em particular) tiveram que secar as lágrimas dos olhos. Finalmente, quando a paz voltou às masmorras, Snape falou.

"Outro auê como este e eu deixarei a turma inteira em detenção! Agora, se vocês já terminaram de agir como imbecis, comecem suas poções".

Com mais algumas risadinhas na direção de Draco, todos voltaram a seu trabalho. Guardando o cartão em sua capa, Draco voltou a olhar feio para Harry, que, continuando a sorrir, passou um frasco cheio com alguma substância roxa pela mesa. "Ponha no caldeirão e comece a mexer. Conte doze voltas no sentido horário e depois mais doze. Entendeu?"

"Sim." Respondeu brusco, depois adicionando "Eu te farei sofrer por isso, Potter".

"Olhe a poção, Malfoy." Foi a única resposta.

Querendo matar Harry, Draco seguiu as instruções assim que o moreno pôs as asas de fada na estranha poção roxa. "Não esqueça de mexer no sentido horário novamente depois ..."

"Eu ouvi na primeira vez, Potter." Draco cuspiu.

"Okay!" Harry levantou suas mãos, rendido, e voltou a preparar os ingredientes. "Você está mais grosso que o normal hoje, Malfoy. O que está te incomodando?"

Fitando os olhos verdes, furioso, Draco cuspiu. "Você tem vivido na sua própria realidade, Potter? Se você não notou eu sou o alvo de todas as chacotas da escola porque _alguém_ resolveu me mandar malditos ridículos cartões".

Tinha perdido até o sarcasmo ou Potter escolheu ignorá-lo.

"Oh, isso. Eu achei que você estivesse acostumado a fãs se jogando aos seus pés."

Draco replicou, "Acho que não Potter. Depois de tudo, eu não sou você".

"Não, você não é".

E com isso, Harry retornou a preparar os ingredientes, deixando um muito incomodado Draco Malfoy o encarando incrédulo.

_O que diabos está acontecendo? Potter sendo… legal? Depois de todos os xingamentos simplesmente não deu bola?_

O sonserino encarou o caldeirão, milhões de possibilidades de por que Potter tinha de repente decidido ser civilizado com seu maior inimigo, gritando na sua cabeça.

"Aqui, você pode parar de mexer agora e cortar isso. Eu não vou fazer o trabalho todo sozinho, Malfoy".

Draco arrancou a raiz da mão de Harry e começou a cortar em pedaços.

"Menores"

Levantando o olhar para o Grifinório, Draco rosnou, "Quem morreu e fez você o Deus cortador de raízes, Potter?"

"Só corte menor, Malfoy. Isso já é complicado o suficiente sem você me ouvir".

Draco recomeçou. As palavras novamente normais. Os cortantes, e apropriados insultos nos seus devidos lugares. Mas as palavras de Potter faltavam com o ódio, a malicia e a raiva que Draco tinha se tornado tão acostumado a ouvir quando quer que a voz do moreno se direcionasse a ele. Ao invés disso, ele a ouviu vagamente divertida, algo inidentificável brilhando em seus olhos.

"Você corta a raiz," ele se ouviu dizendo, "Eu vou…" ele pegou seu livro de poções do lado de Harry e deu uma lida rápida no conteúdo da página, "Eu vou tirar a membrana dos olhos dos animais".

"Ótimo." E Harry arrancou a raiz de Draco e silenciosamente continuou a cortá-la em pedaços. Pequenos pedaços. Draco pegou os olhos da jarra de vidro na sua frente e começou com a complicada tarefa de tirar sua membrana enquanto olhava de relance na direção de Potter ponderando seu bizarro comportamento.

_Ele está bagunçando a sua cabeça, _Draco finalmente decidiu_, sabe que você está vulnerável para ser atacado nesse embaraçante, miserável dia que você está tendo, e está te desgastando. Maldito Potter. Provavelmente este é parte do seu último plano de humilhação._

Finalmente sucedido na remoção da membrana, ele a jogou na direção de Potter. "Aqui".

"Bom, ponha no caldeirão enquanto eu adiciono isto. Não! Espere até eu ter posto metade primeiro!" Harry gritou quando Draco mostrou que ia jogar a substância na poção roxa. Draco meramente olhou feio na sua direção e esperou, a mão pousada longe do caldeirão, para Harry poder adicionar seus próprios ingredientes. A raiz fez um ligeiro silvo quando começou a dissolver e com a adição da membrana dos olhos na mistura roxa, explodiu numa bola de chamas, somente para se estabelecer rapidamente, parecendo com a consistência de manteiga de amendoim e agora numa cor chocolate.

"Comece a mexer rápido. Sentido horário." Harry ordenou.

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, Draco olhou questionador para o caldeirão, não se movendo para mexê-lo no final das contas. Harry suspirou, e ignorando o sorriso de Draco, começou a mexer o caldeirão por si próprio.

Draco sentou em silêncio, lendo o texto enquanto Harry mexeu a poção até que ela se aquietou, tornando-se ligeiramente transparente.

"Nós temos que adicionar o resto das asas de fadas e as raízes juntas, e em iguais quantidades, quando estiver transparente." Draco falou, complementando, "Continue mexendo, Potter".

O comentário ganhou um brilho dos olhos esmeralda e Draco sorriu acreditado. Com esse Potter ele sabia como tratar. Cuidando quando a poção se tornasse completamente transparente, Draco jogou o frasco com as asas amassadas das fadas na direção de Harry, e depois que este o pegou, ele próprio pegou as raízes.

"Okay, Potter. Comece a derramar."

A dupla distribuiu os ingredientes restantes, cuidadosos em jogá-los na poção ao mesmo tempo e em mesma quantidade. Finalmente, quando todas as asas e raízes estavam na poção, Harry voltou a mexer novamente.

"Chame Snape." He pediu. "Ele tem o último ingrediente."

"Você o chama." Malfoy começou a inspecionar suas unhas, ignorando o olhar feio de Harry.

"Só chame ele O.K? Ele não vai me ouvir e a poção inteira será arruinada.Você quer detenção? Não? Eu não pensei que quisesse. Só chame Snape."

"Certo."

Draco pegou o olhar de Snape e chamou-o.

"Nós terminamos. Só precisamos do…"

"Esterco de bezerro." Harry completou rapidamente, sabendo que Draco não teve um indício de qual era o ingrediente final para terminar a poção porque Snape tinha mencionado que ele não estava escrito no texto. O gesto não foi despercebido pelo Sonserino e enquanto Snape adicionou o líquido altamente perecível, erm, manualmente ao caldeirão do par, Draco olhou incrédulo para Harry, que estava ocupado prestando atenção no caldeirão. Com um sopro curto, a poção retornou a sua cor roxa original.

"Muito bem, Draco. Potter." Snape falou a palavra 'Potter' como se o machucasse. "Ponham num frasco e estiquete. Depois levem para o quarto ao lado." E ele foi embora, indo na direção de Nevile e Pansy. Os dois rivais rapidamente engarrafaram a poção, e depois de etiquetá-la, levaram para o quarto.

"Eu não precisava da sua ajuda antes, Potter." Malfoy cuspiu, depositando os frascos na prateleira.

"É claro que não". Ele pôs seus frascos perto dos de Draco e depois com algo que somente poderia ser descrito como um fraco sorriso, acrescentou: "Eu só pensei que com toda paixão que seu último cartão deve ter despertado, sua concentração deve ter falhado. Eu não poderia deixar que o pobre Malfoy ficasse mais embaraçado, podia?"

E com um doce sorriso, ele se virou e saiu do quarto, a capa sacudindo dramaticamente atrás.

Draco cerrou os punhos, as unhas afundando nas palmas enquanto ele olhava com fulgor Harry sair.

Oh, você vai se ferrar, Potter. Vai se ferrar.

Ssssssssssssssssssssss

Brigadaaaa gentemmmm a todass que comentaram! Vocês não fazem ideia de como ajudou a traduzir mais rapidinn! O próximo sai logo! Prometo!

Bjinn


	3. O doce cheiro da revanche

HP não é meu, isso é uma tradução (o nome original ta no primeiro cap) e essa é uma fanfiction SLASH... considere-se avisado.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capítulo Três

"O doce cheiro da revanche"

"Revanche! Revanche! Adiante mais caro que luz ou alimento!"

Ele encontrou a citação num livro trouxa que ele leu uma vez só para contrariar seu pai. Frankenstein ou alguma coisa assim. Na verdade Draco não se lembrava muito já que não passou do quarto capítulo. Mas na noite passada, se sentindo apropriadamente miserável e tramando a mais horrível e dolorosa morte para Potter, o livro havia caído da prateleira escondida no lado de sua cama. E aquelas palavras o pegaram e o sufocaram. Intrigado, ele passou o resto da noite lendo pela luz da varinha, achando mais e mais razões para gostar desse mostro ficcional. Como poderia não gostar de uma criatura que dirigisse seu inimigo tão louco com culpa e vingança que o dito inimigo dito teve finalmente seu fim. É claro que o monstro tinha que ir e fazer a mesma coisa... mas ele era um mostro e Draco não tinha muita fé na capacidade mental dos monstros. Até mesmo os da ficção.

Ah, mas revanche. Agora havia uma admirável característica num companheiro.

Depois da desgraça na aula de poções, Draco tinha nada além de revanche na sua cabeça. Não havia dúvidas no envolvimento de Potter com os cartões. Seu estranho comportamento só confirmou as suspeitas de Draco. O moreno tinha bagunçado coma sua cabeça, causado nenhum fim de embaraçamento, e bem... fez sua vida miserável. Enquanto Draco a sua habilidade de deixar a vida dos outros uma miséria, ele estaria fudido se deixasse Potter fazê-lo contra sua vontade.

Não, era hora de ter sua vingança, trazer o garoto de ouro para o nível que ele era suposto estar... em baixo das botas de Draco Malfoy.

Mas por onde começar?

Malfoy não via motivo em mandar alguns cartões embaraçantes por si próprio. Claro, ele provavelmente ficaria vermelho e embaraçado mas a brincadeira em Draco teria sido mais engraçada. Simplesmente repetindo a brincadeira não causaria a humilhação que Draco tinha a intenção de causar.

"Você não vai comer, Draco? Muito nervosa sobre o correio coruja?"

A voz de Blaise Zambini o trouxe de volta de sua conspiração, forçando-o de volta a realidade do café da manhã em Hogwarts. Ele quase havia esquecido que estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina, um prato de torrada na sua frente.

"Huh?" ele respondeu.

"Draco? Você está começando a agir como Crabbe e Goyle. O correio coruja te terrificou tanto a ponto de ficar estúpido?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, "eu dificilmente diria que usar 'huh' numa conversa é estupidez, Blaise. E eu não estou com medo do correio coruja".

"Você está com essa expressão fria desde a noite passada. Estou começando a achar que aqueles cartões estão tirando sua sanidade."

"Por que aqueles estúpidos cartões…"

"... que fizeram você corar..."

"...afetariam minha sanidade?"

"Você estava murmurando sobre revanche esta manhã. Eu só achei que você estivesse a perdendo. Alem disso, você fica olhando ao redor como se estivesse esperando o correio."

"Eu ainda acredito que você está imaginando coisas de novo, Zambini." Draco respondeu, frio. "Eu estou meramente mergulhado em pensamentos e não olhando em uma direção em particular. Eu não estou com medo do correio matinal".

O som de muitas asas e ruídos de pássaros interrompeu a conversa e Blaise se deliciou ao ver Draco tenso, olhando nervoso para as corujas que davam rasantes entregando as cartas.

"Não, você certamente não está com medo do correio" Blaise zombou.

Draco ignorou o comentário assim que viu outra coruja da escola entrando no salão, voando calma à direção da mesa sonserina.

_Aquele cartão vai direto para a lareira do salão comunal. _Draco pensou,assistindo a preguiçosa coruja voar em sua direção, _Mais nenhuma humilhação para Draco Malfoy se ele não tem nada para dizer sobre isso._

Blaise era de outras opiniões.

Ele também viu a coruja da escola voando preguiçosamente para Draco e podia adivinhar o conteúdo do rolo preso à sua pata.

_Você não vai escapar dessa, Malfoy. Eu estou gostando dessa brincadeira._

E com uma velocidade e leveza que deixaria Potter com vergonha, Blaise pegou o rolo no ar na frente do rosto horrorizado de Draco.

"Zambini, eu ordeno que…"

"Draco recebeu outro cartão!" ele avisou bastante alto, ignorando o tom de voz de Draco e sacudindo o rolo triunfante.

Assim que Draco escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, murmurando algo como "Vingança, vingança em toda essa maldita escola," a mesa inteira da Sonserina percebeu o pergaminho nas mãos de Blaise.

"Abra!" Pansy gritou.

Um coro de aprovação sobre a sugestão de pansy ecoou no hall, chamando a atenção dos Corvinais próximos a eles, que pararam de abrir seu próprio correio para olhar um deprimido Sonserino afundado em sua cadeira, com o rosto nas mãos, e outro segurando um rolo como se tivesse ganhado a Copa das Casas.

"Abra isso, Zambini," Draco murmurou, " E eu vou picar você em pedacinhos e dar à Madame Norra para comer."

Sorrindo docemente, o garoto simplesmente abriu o rolo, para o deleite dos Sonserinos e Corvinais que ele agora havia conseguido a atenção.

"Eu sou seu admirador secreto!

E você é o desejo do meu coração

Sempre que eu penso em você

Você realmente acende meu fogo"

Os Sonserinos e Corvinais estavam rindo alto e agora os Lufa-Lufas e os Grifinórios passaram a prestar atenção no outro lado do salão.

"Você vai se perguntar se sou gostoso,

Se sou alto ou baixo

E sobre meus 'atributos'

Fenomenais ou pequenos"

O salão mais uma vez caiu na gargalhada com a feia e mortal expressão de Malfoy em Zambini, o pouco resto de dignidade que ele ainda acreditava ter o prevenindo de pegar o pergaminho das mãos de Blaise. O cartão continuou a falar.

"Poderia ser eu, potencialmente.

O melhor que você já teve?

Bem, tudo que eu posso lha dizer é

Eu fantasio com você como um louco!"

Aplausos de apreciação encheram o salão e Blaise baixou sua cabeça em reconhecimento, voltando ao seu lugar ao lado de draco, que já havia erguido a sua cabeça. Blaise mostrou o agora silencioso pergaminho na frente de Draco, o último o pegando e guardando em sua capa. Parando para olhar feio para Zambini, Draco se virou para a mesa Grifinória, fixando o olhar no bagunçado cabelo e Potter. Do seu lado, Weasley e Granger sorriram em sua direção o do lado oposto da mesa Thomas e Finnigan estavam imitando uma patética cena de amor. O weasel cutucou Potter, e devagar ele se virou e encontrou o prateado de Draco, Diversão brilhou em seu olhar, mas seu sorriso só poderia ser descrito como genuíno. O olhar feio de Draco era frio e ele havia levantado uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Potter simplesmente se virou, com diversão ainda brilhando em seus olhos.

Encarando mais uma vez os Grifinórios atuando em sua frente, Draco se virou para encarar seus próprios colegas de casa, que tinham voltado a comer, com sorrisos em seus rostos.

_Potter não está explorando isso o suficiente. Ele parece divertido e... genuíno?_

Devagar um demoníaco sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Draco. Ele poderia usar a pequena brincadeira de Potter contra ele próprio!

_Eu vou provar para a escola inteira que Potter está por trás desses cartões e depois... oh, isso é tão bom! Depois eu vou convencer a escola inteira que o pobre, patético Potter está perdidamente apaixonado por mim!_

Draco se permitiu um pequeno sorriso, assim que encarou novamente o Grifinório que feliz dividia seu café com Granger, aumentando-o a medida que imaginava a cena. Potter iria querer morrer, quando Draco calmamente (e altamente) anunciasse para a escola inteira que Harry Potter, o-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, O garoto de Ouro, estava completa e perdidamente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo a mais de seis anos.

Isso significaria que teria que estudar cada movimento de Potter. Draco precisaria provar que o moreno estava por trás disso se quisesse que os outros acreditassem nele, para isso ele faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo _criar _as provas por si mesmo.

Draco Malfoy iria aprontar uma das grandes.

Captando o movimento com o canto de seus olhos, Draco olhou novamente para a mesa rival. Potter e seus seguidores fizeram seu caminho para fora do salão, parando apenas para olhar Zambini, Draco viu, rindo sozinho.

_Oh, eu vou aproveitar isso. _

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	4. De olhos abertos

Disclaimer/ Avisos: Cinco palavrinhas chaves... Nada é meu, Slash e Tradução.

Capítulo Quatro

"De olhos abertos"

"Draco recebeu mais um cartão!"

A frase tinha roubado o lugar de 'Harry Potter pegou o pomo' já que era a frase que Draco mais ouvia e a situação piorava ainda mais com os gritos espalhafatosos de Pansy quando via o maldito cartão. Draco havia perdido todo o controle de seu correio desde que Blaise havia pegado o cartão no ar. Esta manhã, justo quando recém havia posto uma garfada cheia de ovos na boca, uma coruja desceu na mesa da sonserina e depositou outro rolo de pergaminho direto na mão erguida de Pansy. Nada surpreendente exceto a sua mão estar bem em cima do prato de Draco para pegar o pergaminho, e ele detestou o fato de como seus colegas tinham de repente tais habilidades.

_Potter provavelmente deu um seminário sobre apanhadores para então eles conseguirem roubar meu correio e ter certeza que toda manhã aconteça esse maldito fato. _Draco suspirou, assim que Pansy abriu o cartão.

Nada aconteceu.

A esperança que Draco teve foi de que o pedaço de pergaminho fosse só uma carta de sua mãe, ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas não, com uma olhada mais de perto viu um rabisco com o mesmo garrancho no ofensivo rolo.

"Está em branco!" Pansy lamentou, passando o cartão para Millicent, que depois de olhar o pergaminho, passou-o para Blaise. Blaise estudou a folha vazia antes de pegar a varinha e murmurar algo baixinho. Quando nada aconteceu pansy tentou outro feitiço e quando este falhou Millicent sacudiu sua varinha furiosamente e gritou um 'revele-se' e outras frases ridículas. Porém, o pergaminho continuava em branco para o alivio de Draco.

"Esperem! Alguma coisa está acontecendo!" Emília gritou.

O trio, junto com Crabbe, Goyle e um relutante Malfoy, se inclinou para ler as palavras que apareceram com a letra rabiscada que a mesa da Sonserina tinha se acostumado.

"O cartão de Draco desejaria dizer a Pansy Parkinson para manter a cara de buldogue longe dos negócios dos outros."

Blaise fez uma cara estranha e Millicent deu risadinhas da cara de Pansy assim que ela leu as palavras. Draco segurou uma gargalhada.

"O cartão também acredita que Blaise Zambini é um idiota e Emília Bullstrode é uma rara exceção para uma fêmea."

Somente Crabbe e Goyle deram risadas, já que os três Sonserinos mencionados olhavam furiosos o pergaminho. Malfoy continuava sorrindo.

"O cartão também gostaria de registrar que ficou atônito ao descobrir que Crabbe e Goyle conseguiram ir até o sétimo ano".

A dupla riu até que se dar conta sobre o que eles estavam rindo, seus rostos ficando zangados. Draco suspirou e rolou os olhos.

"O cartão de Draco gostarias de finalmente dizer que os Sonserinos são irritantes idiotas e nunca irão ganhar no Quadribol ou o Campeonato das casas esse ano."

Os garranchos finalmente cessaram e os insultos incandesceram um olhar furioso da parte dos Sonserinos encarando o pergaminho. Emília jogou-o para Draco que guardou-o em sua capa com um sorriso.

"Esse é o preço que vocês pagam por roubar a correspondência dos outros".

"Cala a boca, Malfoy".

Ainda sorrindo, Draco se virou para a mesa da Grifinória e rapidamente encontrou o cabelo-mais-bagunçado-que-o-normal de Potter entre o mar de cabeças. Ele sentou de costas para a Sonserina como de costume, a cabeça virada ligeiramente para falar com o Weasley, que estava sentado em sua direita".

_Eu tenho que me render Potter. Isso foi muito divertido._

Tirando seu cartão de sua capa, Draco encarou curiosamente para o agora pedaço branco de pergaminho, se perguntando por que o pergaminho apenas insultou seus seguidores Sonserinos ao invés de falar os embaraçantes versos.

_Sem sombra de dúvida faz parte do grande plano de Potter, _ele pensou, guardando o cartão novamente em sua capa_. Agora, ao meu grande plano._

Outra olhada para a mesa da Grifinória mostrou a Draco que Potter estava planejando fazer seu caminho para a próxima aula, que coincidentemente era transfiguração, uma aula que Grifinórios e Sonserinos dividiam agora. De fato, os sétimos anos da Grifinória e da Sonserina dividiam grande parte de suas aulas, assim como a Corvinal e a Lufa-lufa. Foi demais para a raiva de Draco o anúncio no seu primeiro dia , mas agora isso se provou bom, nos termos da trama de sua revanche. Ele tinha quase todo o dia para estudar Potter e tentar pegá-lo num flagra... fazendo o que quer que ele fizesse para dar os cartões ao loiro.

Bebendo seu suco de abóbora num elegante gole, Draco ergueu-se de sua cadeira e foi atrás dos Grifinórios, tirando Potter de sua prazerosa conversa com Weasley com uma cotovelada, derrubando os óculos do moreno.

"Enxergue-se Malfoy!" Weasley cuspiu, jogando adagas pelo olhar para o loiro.

"Eu estava meramente cumprimentando Potter nesse ótima manhã, Weasel. Não precisa ficar exaltado." Draco sorriu. "Na verdade Potter, seu óculos não deviam estar em seu rosto?"

"Você precisa de alguma coisa específica, Malfoy? Ou você só fez uma pequena viagem ao território inimigo só para me ver?"

Draco sorriu de canto, "E por que eu iria querer te tocar, Potter? Não posso fazer nada se esse seu cabeção ocupa tanto espaço. Agora se você me der licença, eu tenho uma aula e não quero me atrasar. Não que chegar a tempo seja algo que você esteja familiarizado, eu acho."

E Draco foi embora, sua capa sacudindo dando um efeito dramático, ouvindo atrás de si o "Se acreditar nisso te faz feliz" de Potter.

Maldito Potter. Sempre tinha que dar a última risada. Bem. Veremos quem vai rir por último, Potter, quando a escola inteira acreditar que você está apaixonado pelo seu maior inimigo.

"Ele vai começar de novo Harry!"

"Ele está planejando algo, eu sei disso!"

"Deus, eu odeio aquele sorriso. Por que não..."

Rony e Hermione continuaram a debater durante toda a aula de transfiguração não prestando nenhuma atenção ao fato de que Harry não estava prestando atenção. Sua cabeça estava sendo previamente ocupada com o sentimento enervante dos olhos prateados de Draco olhando em sua direção. Toda a vez que ele se virava na direção de Draco, o loiro encarava com muita atenção MacGonnagal, seu rosto impassivo e inocente.

Harry não acreditou nela nem por um Segundo.

Do outro lado da sala, Draco assistia o garoto de cabelos bagunçados voltar a sua atenção para suas notas, irritação escrita claramente no seu bonito rosto. Draco sorriu, sabendo que a inabilidade de Potter para pegá-lo fitando-o estava deixando-o frustrado.

_Bonito?_

Deu prazer a Draco saber que seu persistente olhar em Potter deixava-o enervado. Mesmo ainda ele não descoberto nada que levasse os cartões a Potter, ele certamente causou ao Grifinório um certo desconforto por toda a aula. Seus olhos esmeralda continuavam a cintilar na direção de Draco e toda vez Draco fazia a certeza que seus próprios olhos estavam focados em outro lugar, o pequeno jogo providenciando uma fonte de divertimento durante toda a lição. No momento, de qualquer jeito, Draco estava interessado no vermelho Potter que estava escrevendo suas notas e ele estudou-o com interesse enquanto ouvia a leitura de McGonnagal, a pena escorregando através da folha, mordendo o lábio inferior numa adorável forma juvenil.

_Adorável? _

De que cor Potter costumava escrever? Draco já havia tido aulas demais com Grifinórios para ter a oportunidade de ver suas notas e Crabbe e Goyle tinha roubado elas o suficiente no passado, para deixar Potter em problemas com o amargo Mestre de Poções. Ainda assim, ele não havia prestado atenção na cor. Ele sabia que o moreno sempre colocava o texto do seu lado esquerdo antes de remover seu pergaminho e o pote de tinta... mas não, ele não usava um pote de tinta agora que tinha uma cara pena de auto-tinteiro que havia ganhado de Natal de Granger.

Um súbito movimento e olhos esmeraldas se fixaram em prata. Draco silenciosamente amaldiçoou a si próprio por deixar sua concentração vazar, o jogo agora a favor de Potter. Triunfo apareceu claramente em seus olhos, o brilho similar ao que Malfoy tinha visto tantas vezes no campo de quadribol que normalmente envolviam Potter mostrando um certo pomo de ouro em seu rosto. Potter sorriu de modo idiota por ter pegado seu nemesis Sonserino, mesmo num jogo tão idiota.

_Hmm, os olhos de Potter brilham como jade quando ele sorri assim._

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça e se voltou para seu próprio trabalho, mas não antes de encarar um garranchado pedaço de pergaminho balançando sem cuidados da mesa de Potter. A face de Draco rapidamente ganhou um sorriso pela cor que viu.

Carmim.

"Merda, Malfoy! Por que você está tão perto da gente!"

Rony olhou com uma carranca ao Sonserino que estava sorrindo de lado, se agachando para ajudar Harry, atirado no chão, com pergaminhos, penas e outros itens jogados ao seu redor. Harry havia trombado em Draco fora de Feitiços. Era a terceira vez que acontecia naquele dia e todo o tempo Draco aparentemente aparecia na pior hora. Ou melhor hora, no caso de dele, que conseguiu derrubar Harry em todas as vezes. Nesta vez, entretanto, ele se ajoelhou, e pegando a pena auto-tinteiro de Harry, começou a girá-la entre os dedos. Gotas de tinta vermelha respingaram no rosto de Rony, deixando o já bravo Grifinório tento ondas de fúria. Com um rosnado, o ruivo foi para cima de Malfoy, Harry completamente esquecido. Pego de surpresa, Draco recuou, um irado Rony dando um gancho em seu queixo. Rosnando ele retornou o soco do Grifinório, e uma briga logo começou no próprio chão do corredor.

"Parem com isso! Malfoy! Rony!" O grito de Hermione não adiantou, o par continuando a brigar no chão.

"Draco! Rony! Parem de agir como idiotas e terminem com isso!" Harry falou bruscamente, se levantando do chão. Ele se agachou e tirou Rony de cima de Draco, encarando ambos os garotos antes de guardar suas coisas novamente na mochila. "Nós temos Adivinhação para ir Rony. Nos vemos no jantar, Mione."

E com Granger e Weasley dando um último olhar feio na direção de Malfoy, o trio foi embora, cada um indo para suas aulas. Os olhos de Draco seguiram a retirada de Potter até onde sua visão alcançava antes de se virar e seguir a Granger para Aritmancia. Um único pedaço de pergaminho ainda jogado no chão lha chamou a atenção e silenciosamente ele se agachou para pegá-lo.

O rosto de Draco ganhou um sorriso de orelha a orelha de puro deleite.

Ali, escrito nos garranchos bagunçados, na cor carmim de Potter era o começo de outro cartão. Mesmo com apenas três palavras escritas na folha, Draco não teve nenhuma dúvida sobre a origem ou o destino do pedaço de pergaminho.

"Oh, isso é perfeito demais." Ele falou alto, sorrindo para as poucas palavras.

Agora tudo que ele precisava era pegar Potter no flagra e estaria feito. Ele teria a sua revanche e aproveitaria cada momento do embaraço que apareceria na face de Potter. Lutando contra a vontade de assoviar, Draco guardou seu novo motivo de orgulho na capa e se dirigiu a próxima aula, ignorando a persistente voz sussurrando no fundo de sua mente. Uma voz que ele vinha ignorando o dia inteiro.

_Hey, Potter acabou de me chamar de Draco?_

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

N/T: Genteeee...

Brigada por todos os reviews! Significam muiiiitíssssiiimo!

Desculpa demorar tanto... mas é que eu só libero um capítulo quando eu tenho o outro já traduzido...

Espero que esteja bom, e peloamordemerlin

COMENTEMMMMM

Vai de deixar com mais ânimo pra traduzir logo!

Pra qm quiser achar a fic original cm mais facilidade, é só ir lá no meu profile e procurar nos favoritos... o nome aqui ta no original.

Bejooosss


	5. Draco descobre sua voz interior

DISCLAIMER: Qm ta aqui é pq sabe q harry potter ñ é meu... qm dera.

Aviso: fic SLASHHHH! E isso é uma tradução. considerem-se avisados.

Capítulo 5

"Draco descobre sua voz interior"

Draco suspirou deliciado.

A água quente do banho acalmando seus músculos doloridos, graças ao treino de Quadribol que ele recém havia retornado. Cheirando à jasmim, a água apagava seus pensamentos e ele estava se esforçando para não dormir ali na banheira. Corpo relaxado, mente em paz, Draco fechou os olhos, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. Ser um monitor tinha suas vantagens. Verdade que ele tinha perdido na posição de Monitor Chefe, para um Weasley ainda por cima, mas no momento, mergulhado no banho no banheiro dos monitores, coisas como essa não importavam.

_Esse dia não poderia ficar mais perfeito mesmo que eu tentasse._

E que dia perfeito havia sido. Nenhum maldito e embaraçante cartão gritando no café, o misterioso pergaminho vazio apenas insultando seus extremamente barulhentos colegas de casa. Hmm, sim aquilo havia sido muito divertido ao invés. Seguindo Potter o dia todo tinha suas desvantagens, mas os resultados valiam a pena. Contemplar aqueles alarmentes olhos verdes quando quer que Potter o encarasse antes de Draco derrubá-lo. Assistindo o rosto de Weasel ficar tão vermelho quanto o seu cabelo.

_Ouvindo Potter te chamar de Draco._

Sim, apesardo machucado no queixo graças ao temperamento de Weasley, o dia de Draco havia sido tão perfeito quanto ele podia imaginar. E é claro que ele tinha agora, guardado cuidadosamente entre seu colchão e sua cama, o primeiro pedaço de evidência que ele precisava para trazer o mundo de Potter ruir ao seu redor.

_Você quer causar nele embaraçamento, não dor, imbecil. Nem mesmo você poderia ir tão longe a ponto de machucar Potter._

_Embaraço. Dor. Mesma coisa. _Draco argumentou contra a incômoda vozinha que vinha repetindo na sua cabeça o dia inteiro. Para o seu desapontamento, ele descobrira que tinha uma voz interior. Ele achou isso tudo terrivelmente clichê, ainda que tivesse desistido de ignorar isso durante o treino de Quadribol.

_Você sabe que você sofreria bastante entre mil cartões estúpidos mais do que assistir o rosto de Potter trazer aquele brilho arrebatador no olhar._

Cansado de seu diálogo com sua voz interior, que obviamente só confundiria parte de sua mente, Draco se concentrou na tarefa mais à mão... vingança.

Ele se permitiu uma pequena risada… depois de tudo, o vilão sempre ria maldosamente quando o herói estava para encontrar sua queda. Oh, e Harry estava caindo muito bem. Ele estaria implorando a mercê de Draco quando ele tivesse terminado seu plano de humilhação.

Draco sorriu feliz, um assobio muito não-Malfoy brilhando em seus lábios. Ensaboando sua barriga, ele imaginou a expressão no rosto de Harry quando ele anunciasse para a escola inteira que era o remetente dos seus cartões sabendo que o garoto de ouro não seria capaz de mentir em frente de toda a escola. Ele ficaria com o rosto corado adorável, esconderia a cabeça entre as mãos, q depois iria fixar aquele olhar esmeralda, que perfuraria em linha reta com a alma, diretamente em Draco e ele sentiria a animosidade correndo por ele.

_Corado adorável?_ Desde quando alguma coisa que Potter fizesse era adorável?

_Tudo que Potter faz é adorável. É por isso que ele é tão irritante. Todos acham ele tão amável que me deixa doente. _

_Todo mundo? Você o acha amável?_

_Eu NÃO o acho amável. Fofo, talvez, bonito..._

_Bonito? _

_Eu o odeio, mas eu não sou cego! Jesus, a escola intera sabe que Harry é um Deus._

_Deus? E desde quando Potter virou Harry? _

_Argh! Só cale a merda da boca! _

Draco suspirou e deslizou em baixo d'água. Você sabe que tem problemas quando perde os argumentos contra você mesmo.

"Você tem certeza que Draco os escondeu aqui?"

"Vi ele fazendo. De manhã. Antes do café."

"Deus, Crabbe. Você vai parar de falar as frases em partes? Faz você parecer menos inteligente que o normal. Agora, onde ele os escondeu?"

"Em baixo do colchão. É onde Draco esconde todas as suas coisas importantes."

Os quatros Sonserinos viraram-se para contemplarem incrédulos Crabbe. "Draco na verdade te disse onde ele guarda suas coisas privadas?"

"Hum... não. Eu vi ele fazendo hoje de manhã."

Blaise rolou os olhos e Pansy olhou descrente. Se Draco fosse revelar algo seria para ela. Emília simplesmente olhou entediada e Goyle olhou estupidamente.

"Podemos ir logo com isso?" Emília suspirou, um pouco inconfortável em estar no dormitório masculino.

"Certo." Crabbe, pegue os cartões".

Crabbe andou arrastando os pés até a cama da Draco e começou a apalpar em baixo do colchão enquanto seus companheiros Sonserinos aguardavam impacientes.

O cinco Sonserinos, furiosos pelo que eles acreditavam ser um feitiço que Draco havia posto em seu correio, esperavam alguma revanche por si próprios. Depois de Draco ter desaparecido no banheiro, Blaise chamara Crabbe, Goyle, Emília e Pansy e prosseguiram em invadir as coisas de Draco. Depois de ter encantado um forte feitiço em sua cueca e alguns feitiços além de sua mesa que resultaram em Pansy pensando que era uma vaca por um momento (para o divertimento de todos) Crabbe revelou que havia visto Draco esconder seus cartões.

"Achei." Sua mão reapareceu da parte de baixo do colchão, segurando com força um pequeno pacote de pergaminhos.

"Na maldita hora." Blaise insultou. "Pegue ele. Eu pesquisei alguns feitiços que devem revelar o texto no último cartão."

"Que tocante." Uma baixa voz arrastada veio do vão de entrada. "Todo esse problema por mim".

Os ladrões de cartões viraram para encontrar Draco encostado no batente da porta, o sorriso de marca registrada nos lábios. "Largue-os, Zambini".

"Você acha que pode se livrar com aquele pequeno feitiço que usou esta manhã, Malfoy? Nós veremos o que está escrito nesse cartão e faremos com que a escola inteira também".

A varinha de Draco estava em sua mão antes que os outros pudessem piscar. "Accio cartões!" e os cartões foram em sua direção. Com uma rapidez que rivalizariam até mesmo com as habilidades de apanhador de Potter, Draco os pegou com a mão esquerda guardando sua varinha coma outra. O cartão, porém, reagiu de maneira interessante quando a varinha de Draco tocou sem querer sua folha.

Com um ligeiro fulgor, os rabiscos garranchados começaram a aparecer no mesmo momento em que a familiar voz ecoou no silencioso quarto.

"Estou mandando amor e beijos

Para meu querido galã

Quando estivermos juntos

O sol sempre vai brilhar"

Draco deu um suspiro exasperado e pegou sua varinha. "Silêncio!"

"Mesmo se estiver chovendo

Com promessas de trovões

Meu amor estará garantido

Haverá aconchego e calor"

Pansy deu risadinhas e Blaise sorriu. "Parece que descobriremos o que está escrito no cartão, de qualquer jeito".

Apesar das tentativas de Draco, o cartão continuou, sua voz doce se tornando cada vez mais irritante. Pelo menos para Draco, enquanto seus colegas de casa achavam incrivelmente divertido.

"Eu quero você do meu lado

Porque a minha temperatura está quente

Então galã,

Eu acho que é hora

Para uma pequena 'você sabe o que'!"

Emília e Pansy aplaudiram enquanto Crabbe e Goyle riram sarcasticamente. Blaise simplesmente sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou em sua cama.

"Obrigada, Malfoy. Isso foi muito interessante. Realmente foi".

Draco lançou seu um olhar feroz através dos olhos prata em direção a todos antes de empurrar os cartões em sua capa. "Potter vai se dar mal." Ele murmurou pela respiração antes de sair correndo do quarto.

Os Sonserinos restantes trocaram um olhar aturdido.

Potter?

"Harry?" Rony tirou o olhar de seu tema de transfiguração (no qual ele não vinha prestando muita atenção) assim que Harry tirara sua capa da invisibilidade de seu nó de coisas no calção. "Onde você vai?"

"Visitar".

"Oh, certo." Rony acenou com a cabeça e voltou para o seu trabalho. "Diga oi para Sirius e Professor Lupin por mim".

"E por mim." Uma preguiçosa voz veio da cama de Neville. Ele estava deitado de bruços, exausto do teste de poções que recém tinha feito.

"Por nós também!" Simas gorjeou da sua posição, atirado na barrida de seu namorado. Dino murmurou em acordo.

"Certo. Até amanhã, garotos."

Harry jogou a capa sobre seus ombros e prontamente sumiu de vista. Uma tossidela o parou antes de sair do quarto. Ele tirou o capuz, permitindo a seus companheiros verem sua cabeça.

"Você vai precisar disso. Com a caça de Malfoy e tudo o mais." Simas disse, jogando o Mapa do Maroto em suas mãos.

Harry deu ao garoto um brilhante sorriso e roubou o mapa de suas mãos. "Eu não vou perguntar por que você tem isso".

"Ótimo. Eu não contaria do mesmo jeito".

Rindo, Harry recobriu sua cabeça e desapareceu nas escadas do salão comunal. Parando para dar uma olhadela na hora (_hmmm, já passou do toque de recolher_), Harry deslizou pelo buraco do portal.

Tinha sido assim quase cada noite desde seu quinto ano. Desde o fatal verão quando o professor Lupin... Aluado ou Remus como agora lhe chamava ... tinha se atirado na frente de Harry que seria atacado por seu tio. Sem surpresas, especialmente desde que faltavam três dias até a lua cheia, Lupin fez o homem hediondo voar através do lugar com um soco e decolar com Harry sem pensar duas vezes. Após muito discutir e ameaçar, Lupin se negou a deixar Harry ficar e Harry se recusou a sair da casa do lobisomem. Uma vez que Sirius tinha sido notificado que os dois tinham discutido veementemente contra Harry viver com alguém senão eles. Naturalmente com Sirius sendo um prisioneiro foragido e Remus um lobisomem a luta tinha sido longa e dura. Mas com toda 'multidão velha' permanecendo em Hogwarts de qualquer jeito, Dumbledore finalmente havia cedido, mas somente se o trio morasse no salgueiro lutador. Muito trabalho duro e mágico mais tarde, Harry, Sirius, e Remus agora chamaram o lar de lugar.

Ele andava se esgueirando pelos corredores com sua capa da invisibilidade todas as noites desde que fevereiro começara, indo para casa visitar seu padrinho (Remus estava fora a 'negócios'), muitas vezes só voltando de manhã. Os professores pareceram ficar cegos quando começou com essa quebra de regras.

_Quando você vê um pobre garoto chorando para não ser tirado dos braços de um ex-professor você tende a ficar mais mole quando ele sai se esgueirando pelos corredores para encontrar sua família. _Harry sorriu com o pensamento_, Família. _Era legal finalmente ter uma.

Procurando em seus robes por sua varinha, Harry apontou para o mapa do maroto. "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!".

O mapa ganhou vida e Harry parou para ver se a passagem até o salgueiro estava vazia. Filch estava em seu escritório e Madame Norra estav com McGonnagal, provavelmente em sua forma de gato. Então o ponto marcou Draco Malfoy, vindo diretamente em sua direção.

Eu me pergunto…

E com um pequeno sorriso, Harry retirou a capa dos seus ombros e precipitou-se para fora do corredor

Aquele era o Potter?

Draco vinha vagando pelos corredores, cuidadoso agora que já passava do toque de recolher, e um raio de cabelos pretos e bagunçados e o reflexo de óculos chamou sua atenção. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele passou a seguir a pessoa.

Ele parou de repente, se dando conta de que o que quer que ele tivesse visto, Potter ou outra pessoa, havia desaparecido.

Espere. Outro raio de cabelos bagunçados e Draco havia saído novamente, correndo pelos corredores atrás da pessoa. Ali! Virando a esquina, Draco viu claramente o cabelo de Potter e sua atlética forma entrado no quarto a sua direita.

_Ele está fugindo para escrever o próximo cartão. _Draco pensou triunfante. _Hmm, isso pode ser interessante._

Draco se aproximou bastante de Harry, longe o suficiente para o grifinório não perceber e perto o suficiente para não perde-lo de vista novemente.

_Eu tenho que ser um maldito idiota, _Draco meditou ausentemente, observando a olhada de Harry ao redor de algo, _eu o persigo como algum patético pobre doente apaixonado. _

_Vingança, isso é tudo sobre vingança._

_Claro que é._

Mergulhado em um debate interno mais uma vez, Draco não notou a cintilação de luz até que estava tarde demais e repentinamente Potter desapareceu. Draco gemeu. Naturalmente, Potter tinha uma capa de invisibilidade e enquanto argumentava ocupado consigo ele tinha perdido sua possibilidade de o pegar no ato.

Onde o maldito Grifinório podia ter se escondido?

O Harry sorriu de satisfação, encolhendo a capa dos seus ombros, pausando para procurar o nó no tronco do salgueiro, seus braços deficientes caindo ainda. Brincar com Draco daquele jeito havia sido divertido, vendo o Sonserino se virar atrás de si, procurando por qualquer sinal de movimento.

Eu acho que a pergunta sobre quem mandou os cartões foi finalmente respondida, Harry riu, entrando na passagem em direção a sua casa.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

EU IMPLORO, PELOAMORDEMERLIN REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEMMMM! POR FAVORRRRRR! EU PRECISO SABER SE ALGUÉM TA LENDO ISSO AQUI!

Agradecimentos especiais pra qm revisou nos últimos 4 caítulos!

Ahhhh…. Ñ, isso ñ é uma chantagem…. Mas ñ esperem atualização tão cedo (se é que alguém leu isso)…. Primeiro pq eu tenho que estudar… e Segundo pq eu ñ tenho nenhuma empolgação pra fazer isso….Prefiro fazer qnd dá na telha…. E qnd tô afim.

Bejoos e desculpa se isso acabou soando…. Grosso.


	6. Família que joga junta

Disclaimer/ Avisos: Nada é meu, nem a fic; Isso é uma TRADUÇÃO (o nome original tá no primeiro capítulo) e é uma fic SLASH! Considere-se avisado.

Capítulo Seis

"Família que joga junta…"

Remus Lupin derrubou seu pesado casaco de inverno no chão, tirando-o dos seus ombros, a neve esvoaçando ao aterrissar nos seus pés. Na cabana foi envolto na escuridão exceto pelo flutuar das velas na cozinha. O lobisomem andou até lá, o casaco abandonado na porta, ávido para ver seu amante. Depois que quase um mês sozinho ele antecipava uma noite amável plena de…

"Remus!"

Ele de repente se viu em um abraço de Harry, que, apesar de sua idade, ainda era mais baixo que Remus, mostrando o quanto havia sentido a sua falta.

"Oi Harry." Remus sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry enquanto dava um sorriso de satisfação sobre seu ombro quando Sirius sentou a mesa.

"Largue-o Harry." Sirius ordenou, pulando de sua cadeira e passando seus braços ao redor de Remus. "Senti sua falta, Aluado. Você vai ficar em casa por um tempo?"

"Senti sua falta e sim, o trabalho acabou então vou ficar em casa até que Dumbledore precise de mim de novo."

"Bom". Ele deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios do homem mais baixo antes de se virar na direção onde Harry estava sentado. "Você já escolheu o próximo cartão, Harry?"

"Eu estou pensando neste aqui... mas eu gosto daquele lá também."

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso sobre a desordem de pergaminhos e papéis trouxas que cobriram o comprimento inteiro da mesa. A pena de auto tinteiro de Harry deitou-se ao lado de uma pilha bastante grande de papéis brilhantemente coloridos que Remus logo reconheceu como Cartões de dia dos namorados. "O que fazem com todos esses cartões trouxas, Harry?" ele pediu, tomando seu lugar no lado correto de seu afilhado, Sirius na sua esquerda.

O Sirius arreganhou. "Nosso Harry, seguindo as pegadas de seu pai e padrinhos muito maravilhosos, tem puxado uma travessura bem brilhante desde que o começo deste mês."

"E o que isso tem a ver com os cartões trouxa... ou eu deveria ter medo de perguntar?"

Harry riu, colocando um particularmente hediondo cartão, cheio de corações vermelhos cor-de-rosa, nas mãos de Remus. "Tenho enviado cartões anônimos que tem uma tendência a ler em voz alta numa voz muito aguda durante o tempo de desjejum"

Remus leu o cartão com um sorriso torto no canto dos lábios. "Tem enviado eles a alguém e eles foram lidos altos durante desjejum?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. "Uma vez em poções também."

Remus retornou o cartão a seu lugar na pilha, dando uma olhada sobre os pedaços de pergaminho vazios. "Suponho que interrompi outra sessão de travessura do dia dos namorados?"

"Nem tanto, amor." Sirius sorriu. "De fato você está bem na hora. Nós estávamos recém começando. Harry? Você poderia explicar ao Sr. Aluado o que nós viemos trabalhando no último mês?"

"Certamente, Sr. Almofadinhas."

"Uh uh," Remus interrompeu antes que Harry pudesse começar. "O Sr. Aluado requer chá antes dele ouvir a intriga de Sr. Almofadinhas e seu afilhado."

Dando um sorriso, Sirius foi preparar três xícaras fumantes de chá de maneira trouxa. Remus preferia seu chá desse meio e Sirius nunca negaria ao seu amor o que ele queria. Assim que ferveu a chaleira, Harry começou a contar a sua história.

"Começou depois que você partiu na sua missão para Dumbledore. Eu estava visitando Sirius quando decidi que queria pregar uma peça para o dia dos namorados. Uma grande, complexa peça que iria deixar minha família marota muito orgulhosa."

"E põe maroto nisso." Sirius saiu de seu lugar perto do fogão. "O garoto tem talento, Aluado. Essa peça é genial."

"Eu gosto de pensar que sim." Harry concordou.

"E o que exatamente faz dessa peça uma genialidade?"

"Embaraçamento, esperteza, chatos Sonserinos. Todas as coisas normais."

"E onde estão seus companheiros normais do crime?" Remus perguntou, notando a falta dos melhores amigos de Harry.

"Ah, essa peça requer um alto nível de segredo. Somente uma pessoa suspeita e é a pessoa que vem recebendo os cartões."

"E essa seria…"

Harry sorriu. "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

O garoto assentiu. "Eu começei a mandar a três dias atrás. Ele já recebeu quatro desde então. Três no café e um na aula de poções."

"Você mandou um cartão escrito por você mesmo na aula de poções?"

Harry assentiu.

"Eu disse que ele tinha talento." Sirius disse orgulhosamente, colocando a água fervente no bule da chá.

"Estou impressionado." Remus concordou, seu sorriso ficando sério. "Mas o Draco tem alguma idéia do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual você está mandando esses cartões?"

O garoto de repente pareceu muito interessado em sua pena "Hmm, o que você quer dizer?"

"Aluado, você está sendo muito crítico novamente." Sirius pôs o bule e as xícaras na mesa, enchendo-as. "É uma peça. Harry embaraça Malfoy na frente de toda escola conseguindo uma vingança. É brilhante!"

"Então… Draco sabe que é você?" Remus pressionou, bebericando seu chá. Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Essa era a idéia. Deixá-lo tão furioso que ele começaria a notar..."

Harry corou, ciente do olhar curioso que seus dois padrinhos estavam dando à ele.

"Você tinha algum outro motivo para fezer essa peça, Harry, que você não me contou?" Sirius perguntou, a sobrencelha erguida.

"Eu realmente queria embaraçar Malfoy! Ele é tão irritante que deve estar cheio da própria arrogância. Estúpido!"

Harry ficou quieto, a face ainda queimando e as mãos brincando com a pena. Quando seus olhos se recusaram a encontrar os de Remus e Sirius, ambos trocaram um olhar, entendimento passando em um minuto entre eles.

Foi Remus quem falou, seu gentil sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. "Há quanto tempo você está apaixonado por ele, Harry?"

"Quem disse que eu estou apaixonado por Malfoy." Harry imediatamente se defendeu, e Sirius rosnou pelas bochechas coradas de Harry.

"Como eu não percebi isso." Ele murmurou. "Deus, Harry! Está praticamente escrito no seu rosto!"

"Eu só sou o mais perceptivo, Almofadinhas." Remus adicionou, sorrindo estranhamente para Harry, "Essa peça toda foi para conseguir a atenção de Draco, não foi?"

Harry acenou. "Era extrememente divertido de embaraçá-lo, entretanto. Eu sabia que ele iria descobrir que fui eu. Eu fiz com que ele descobrisse. Deixei pequenos pedaços de evidência só para ele achar. Draco ama um mistério, e ama tramar depois uma vingança. Eu… eu esperava que toda aquela atenção extra que ele focaria em mim o faria sentir…"

Harry se remexeu na cadeira, o olhar de esmeralda solene. Remus colocou uma mão confortante no seu ombro e Sirius deu-o um de seus alegres sorrisos. Eram vezes como esta que Harry agradeceu qualquer Deus que existisse que ele finalmente tinha achado a família que tinha faltado por tanto tempo.

"Deus! Eu não sei por que ele não pode sentir isso!" O garoto repentinamente explodiu. "Cada vez que nós estamos no mesmo lugar é como…eu não sei. Eletricidade ou algo assim. Eu não posso explicar. E machuca…quando ele me encara e zomba de mim. Eu só quero que ele sorria para mim... seu sorriso real e não esse sorriso de satisfação sangrento…somente uma vez! ".

Harry ficou em silêncio, fitando a mesa, cor ainda tingindo as suas bochechas. Remus sorriu e Sirius deu risadinhas.

"Apaixonado."

"Absolutamente."

"Embora sua escolha pudesse ser um pouco melhor. Quero dizer, afinal de contas é Malfoy."

"Não há nada errado com Draco!" Harry instantaneamente defendeu sua queda, recebendo dois divertidos sorrisos para seu problema. "Deus, eu sou patético." Ele gemeu. "Eu mesmo pulo a sua defesa agora. Rápido, deixe-nos puxar a próxima parte deste plano antes de eu me tornar uma poça sentimental no chão."

O Sirius esfregou suas mãos juntas. "Pensei que nunca pediria."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Draco vagueou errantemente, ainda procurando qualquer sinal de seu rival, achando absolutamente nada. Tinha ficado irritado, frustrado, e agora ele habitava o reino da exasperação completa. Onde o Potter ia, vagando os corredores de noite, depois de toque de recolher, com uma capa da invisibilidade?

_Pergunto-me onde ele recebeu, _Draco pensou ausentemente, ainda fitando ao redor da sala de aula que ele tinha vagado. _Até meu pai se recusou a gastar aquela quantia de dinheiro em uma capa para mim. _

Pai. O dia que Lucios Malfoy verdadeiramente pudesse ser considerado um pai seria o dia que brotaria asas de duende em Draco e ele se pronunciaria o feiticeiro bom do norte.

_Não que ele tivesse a possibilidade agora_, Draco pensou. O homem tinha estado morto há quase um ano, perdendo um duelo com Remus Lupin, de todas pessoas. O lobisomem tinha saído atrás de Pettigrew e bem, Lucius aconteceu de estar defendendo seu Lorde da morte. Ambos os homens mão direita de Voldemort tinham morrido essa noite nas mãos de Lupin e Black, os Comensais de Voldemort separando-se e o próprio desaparecendo. O mundo bruxo tinha sido calmo desde então.

O Draco nunca tinha tido mais que um relacionamento de aparências com seu pai, se é que se podia considerar um relacionamento, mas ele se achou sentindo falta dele…de vez em quando.

Suficiente sobre ele. Isto não me ajuda achar o Potter. Aonde iria um Grifinório-que-não-sabe-fazer-nada-direito desaparecer tão bem?

Draco saiu da sala de aula quando um sussurro e um rangido inconfundível de artrite alertou-o à presença de Filch no corredor. Lançando-se nas sombras, o Sonserino esquadrinhou para outra saída. Nenhuma a vista. Pressionou-se mais próximo na parede e asfixiou um gemido quando ouviu o miado de Madame Norra e avistou os balanços sarnentos da cauda.

_Merda! Isso é tudo culpa de Potter!_

O Draco observou a cauda da gata intensamente, esperando o bichano somente passasse reto. Ele ficou completamente surpreendido quando ela fez justamente isso. Flich seguiu um momento mais tarde, pausando só para esquadrinhar a sala de aula vazia, antes de ir atrás de sua gata preciosa pelo corredor. Draco soltou a respiração que não sabia ter prendido e contou lentamente até dez. Seguro que o corredor estava agora sem Filch e Madame Norra, ele rastejou silenciosamente para fora do corredor. Pausando para decidir se seguia em sua procura por Potter ou se voltava para sua casa, um repentino grito de "Galã!" estourou de dentro de seu manto. Soltando um bastante indigno "Eep!" arrancou um levemente brilhante pedaço de pergaminho e correu na direção oposta que ele tinha visto Filch desaparecer.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Onde o mapa está?" Sirius começou revistar na desordem da mesa ignorando o olhar inquisidor de Remus. "O que vocês fizeram agora, você dois?"

"Encantei o último cartão para responder a um feitiço que Sirius e eu criamos e que faz o cartão declamar sempre que eu lanço o encanto." Revistou entre suas coisas outra vez, rapidamente tomando o Mapa do Maroto e passando para Sirius que pegou sua varinha.

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." Observando o mapa se animar, virou a Harry. "Você acha que ele ainda espreitará ao redor para procurar você?"

"Se eu desapareci bem na frente dele? É claro que ele vai."

Remus deu uma olhada sobre o ombro de Sirius avistando o ponto marcado de Draco Malfoy, espreitando numa sala de aula extra de estudo. "Aí esta ele."

O Sirius deu risadinhas. "E ali está Filch." Ele apontou a outro ponto não longe do prévio. "Rápido, antes que Filch desapareca, Harry."

"Eu não quero pô-lo em detenção, Sirius! Somente dê-o um susto e o mantenha vagando pelos os corredores até que eu acabe de trabalhar no cartão de amanhã. Ele precisa descobrir onde tenho desaparecido para a última parte do plano funcionar."

Remus passou à Harry um dos cartões de dia dos namorados, um sorriso de satisfação pequeno nos seus lábios. "Use este"

Tanto Sirius como Harry leram o cartão e deram risadinhas. "Esse é o espírito, Aluado. Rápido, faça o encanto, Harry."

O Harry pegou sua varinha e murmurou "Amor Revealis" dando um peteleco rápido da varinha sobre o Mapa do Maroto. "O mapa e o cartão estão ligados", ele rapidamente explicou a Remus, os olhos dedicados ao mapa e ponto de Draco.

"Inteligente."

"Isso insulta tanto os Sonserinos como o mapa também", Sirius arreganhou.

"Naturalmente."

Harry repentinamente abafou o riso, injetando o seu dedo no mapa, o ponto agora freneticamente se movendo através de sua superfície. Sirius e Remus trocaram um sorriso pequeno, nostalgia cursando pelas suas veias. Com Harry ali naquela noite, eles quase podiam acreditar que tinham dezessetes anos outra vez , jogando uma travessura em Snape, James ao lado deles.

É claro que nenhum esteve apaixonado por Snape, como Harry estava por Draco.

O trio observou o mapa, sorrisos largos em seus rostos, assim que Draco precipitou-se furiosamente descendo os corredores.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

O cartão não tinha intenção de calar a boca.

"_Galã!"_ ele gorjeou novemente, enquanto Draco descia pelo corredor.

"_Meras palavras não podem expressar meus sentimentos por você."_

"Cala a boca! Cala a boca!" Draco murmurou, empurrando o ofensivo pedaço de pergaminho desndro de seus robes, esperando abafar a irritante voz.

"_Entretanto,"_ continuou, ainda alto passando pelo seus robes.

"_Estou disposto a dar lhe uma demonstração prática!"_

Justo logo quando tinha começado, o cartão se acalmou e Draco suspirou de alívio, dando uma olhada ao redor de qualquer sinal de Filch ou Madame Norra. Nada. O corredor permaneceu felizmente silencioso.

CREAK.

Draco pulou, desaparecendo rapidamente nas sombras quando Filch apareceu no canto, sombras escondendo metade seu rosto, deixando-o com uma aparência de monstro maior do que ele já tinha. Pensando nisso Draco sorriu em satisfação maldosa. O zelador andou com os olhos esquadrinhando as sombras por estudantes como Draco Malfoy, por estar fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. Mais uma vez, Draco deu graças a Deus por seu destino estranho, já que Filch apenas vagou os olhos na sua direção e depois foi embora

_Merda Potter! Isso não é nem um pouco engraçado!_

Sirius estava achando extremamente engraçado.

"Olhe ele indo!" ele riu, "Eu quase quis que Filch pegasse ele"

"Sirius!" Suas duas companias gritaram.

"O quê, não sou eu que estou caidinho pelo garoto! E ele é um Sonserino apesar de tudo."

Remus rolou os olhos e Harry corou. Procurando pelo mapa, Remus assistiu o ponto de Draco andar devagar e depois parar. "Ele não está em nenhum lugar por perto."

Sirius sorriu em satisfação. "Posso?" Segurando outro cartão.

Harry sorriu e encarou Remus, que acenou coma cabeça, um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Vá em frente"

"Merda, merda,merda."

O Draco murmurava sob sua respiração enquanto vadiava ao longo dos corredores vazios. Dois cartões próximos de Filch em uma noite eram suficientes para chocar os nervos e Draco era afortunado por ser feito de um molde mais forte que a maioria dos outros estudantes. Não, Draco estava mais zangado que chocado e sua sede de vingança só aumentava com cada cartão.

Perscrutando ao redor de um canto assegurando-se de que estava vazio, Draco puxou o cartão de seu manto e fitou a agora folha vazia. Este pedaço de pergaminho tinha causado-o mais incomodo que todos os outros juntos, mas ao menos sua dignidade continuou íntegra. O mesmo não podia ser dito para o outros.

"_Galã!"_

"Merda! Por que essa porcaria não cala a boca?"

"_Você quer saber uma fofoca quente?"_

"Não, eu quero que você cale a bosta da boca!" Draco murmurou, sacudindo sua varinha sobre o pergaminho e dizendo "Silencio" mas como suspeitava, nada aconteceu.

"_Há rumores de que alguém quer rasgar suas roupas e fazer amor impetuoso louco com você a noite toda."_

"Quem não quer." Draco falou para si, tentando outro feitiço de silêncio no maldito pedaço de pergaminho, ainda sendo inútil, assim que o cartão gritou um feliz _"EU_" e ficou quieto sozinho.

"Se eu não precisasse desta coisa maldita para evidência eu a rasgaria em pedaços minúsculos e espalharia sobre o túmulo de Potter". Rosnou Draco de maneira grave nas sombras, escorregando as costas do cartão no seu manto e continuando a andar no corredor.

"Agora onde está aquele maldito para eu poder cortá-lo em pedaçinhos?"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Eu acho que você está aproveitando isso mais do que Harry está, Almofadinhas." Remus comentou, vendo o olhar de deleite que resplandecia nos olhos chocolate.

"Você sabe como eu amo uma boa peça, Aluado. Especialmente quando é sobre um Sonserino."

"Bem, a peça está oficialmente terminada." Harry pegou o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Sirius. Eu tenho que voltar para o meu dormitório e deixar vocês dois fazer o que quer que vocês fazem quando eu não estou aqui".

"êmor passional, é claro." Sirius replicou, sorrindo pelo corado ligeiro de Remus. "Vamos lá, Aluado, a cama está esperando. "

"Desde quando vocês usam a cama?"

"Harry!" Remus gritou sorrindo pela falta de inocência brilhando nos olhos esmaralda. "Você," Remus se virou para Sirius, "está corrompendo seu afilhado."

"Naturalmente. Entretanto eu não tenho que me esforçar muito."

O lobisomem sacudiu a cabeça, rindo de leve. "Por que eu fui ficar com você…"

"Porque você me ama e porque eu sou terrivelmente sexy."

Remus repentinamente rosnou suavemente e foi vorazmente em direção do seu amante. O Harry limpou garganta.

"Erm, Eu estou indo agora."

"Você tem o salgueiro só para você amanhã à noite." Remus disse, ainda grudado em Sirius. "É lua cheia."

_Isso explica muita coisa._

Harry sorriu. "Ok, vejo você logo! Tchau Sirius!"

Sirius acenou na sua direção, os olhos imóveis dedicados a Remus. Harry saiu logo, e desapareceu na passagem antes de ver seus padrinhos se agarrando.

_Tarados._

_ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

Completamente esgotado, com nenhuma intenção de vagar os corredores de Hogwarts até amanhecer, Draco relutantemente abandonou sua procura por seu nemêsis Grifinório e fez sua jornada de volta para as masmorras Sonserinas.

Ou seu destino decidiu deixá-lo sem sorte ou um certo Grifinório tinha executado seu plano com perfeição…Pensando bem, talvez fosse ambos. Mas quando Draco escolheu dar uma olhada para fora uma janela, o que somente aconteceu para encarar o Salgueiro lutador, ele notou uma figura rastejar entre as sombras.

_Obviamente! Draco mentalmente se xingou. Ele deve ir ao salgueiro para escrever os cartões!_

Draco observou como Harry rastejou através do gramado, pausando dar uma olhada ao redor dele, então desaparecendo embaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade. Desviando da janela, Draco mais uma vez fez seu caminho a sua cama muito desejada, um novo fervor em seu passo. Ele agora tinha tudo que ele precisava para virar a travessura pequena de Harry em sua vingança final. Amanhã, Harry Potter iria se dar mal e Draco Malfoy iria aprovaitar cada minuto disso.

SSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

NT: Genteeeeee sorryyy, sorry, sorry, sorry pela demora! Eu devia ter terminado antes…. Mas devido as quinhentas mil provas que eu ando tendo eu não tinha tempo de sentar e traduzir….. mas acho q valeu a pena…. Esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos e explica bastante coisa! Ahh é…. Eu acho que eu não disse isso…. Mas a fic original tem 10 capítulos, portanto falta traduzir só mais 4 e aí acabou-se…..(

MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! EU AMO VCSSSS TODOSSSS! Sem comentários! Msm sendo só uma pobre tradutora não signifique que eu não precise de empolgação pra continuar traduzindo! Espero que venha o mesmo número de reviews que da outra vez, vcs não fazem noção…. A cada uma eu pulava de alegria!

Bejoossss e amoo vcsss ;DDDD


	7. O amor é só um jogo

Disclaimer: NADA aqui é meu. Se eu fosse BEM rica eu comprava o HP e faria muitas fãs felizes mostrando... hm... _tendências homossexuais_... de alguns personagens...Isto é uma **TRADUÇÃO,** portanto a única coisa que me pertence aqui é essa nova versão da fic. O nome original permaneceu, e a autora você encontra em algum dos capítulos anteriores.

Aviso: **SLASH. **Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Capítulo 7

"O amor é só um jogo"

O dia simplesmente não podia ir mais rápido só porque Draco estava preocupado.

Seu corpo inteiro esperava pela noite quando poderia seguir Potter no Salgueiro Lutador e pegar o maldito grifinório no ato de escrever outro patético cartão. Imaginando a expressão no rosto de Potter quando ele revelasse seu pequeno plano para embaraçá-lo não saciaria seu apetite por vingança no total, mas que uso há em vagar os corredores durante horas esperando por oportunidade? Absolutamente nenhum.

Mas com todas as coisas, quanto mais queremos que o tempo passa rápido, mais devagar o relógio anda.

Seus companheiros de casa tinham se divertido durante o dia inteiro com o possessivo cartão, usar seu imprevisível conteúdo para rir e uma oportunidade de se meter na vida pessoal de Draco mais que o normal.

É claro que ele não havia sido muito esperto falando, na última vez, quando eles estavam em posse do cartão, sobre suas suspeitas de que Potter era o responsável pelas poesias que haviam permitido que houvesse muitas discussão entre eles mesmos.

Por que ele pensa que Potter está fazendo isso? (Goyle)

Estavam Weasel e a Sangue-Ruim na travessura? (Crabbe)

Que feitiços eram responsáveis pelo bastante notável cartão que ele havia recebido? (Blaise)

Estava Potter secretamente apaixonado por Malfoy e estava usando esses cartões para conseguir sua atenção? (Pansy e Millicent)

Ignorando propositalmente os três primeiros, a última sugestão produzira uma sorriso nos lábios do loiro. Se seus companheiros de casa já estavam curiosos sobre a suposta queda de Potter por seu nêmesis, o trabalho de Draco estaria já meio completo antes mesmo de ter sido começado. Especialmente quando Pansy Boca-Grande Parkinson começou a fofoca sobre isso. Tudo estaria terminado na escola no café da manha do dia seguinte quando Draco fizesse seu anúncio.

Ainda, tão útil quanto a noção dos planos de Draco para vingança, a mesma idéia da queda do grifinório pelo seu 'malvado' rival da sonserina era patética uma como uma realidade que ele talvez pudesse imaginar. O menino-que-sobreviveu se apaixonando por uma filho de um comensal da morte? Os limites do ódio quebrado pelo amor verdadeiro e bla de bla…era suficiente para fazer qualquer pessoa sã vomitar.

_Desde quando você é uma pessoa sã, Draco Malfoy?_

_Voz interior ordinária. Você não sabe quando calar a merda da boca, sabe?_

_A idéia de ter Harry apaixonado por você não o enoja tanto quanto você gostaria de acreditar. Você o acha bonito, adorável..._

_Irritante, chato… Eu posso vir com quantos adjetivos você quiser._

_Eu sou você, idiota. É hora de você começar a ouvir._

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça violentamente, atraindo alguns olhares confundidos de Blaise, que estava sentado em sua cama no dormitório, na frente da de Draco, fazendo padrões preguiçosos de luz no ar com sua varinha.

"Problemas, Draco? Ouvindo vozes na sua cabeça novamente?"

"Cale a boca, Zabini" O Draco replicou, dando pela centésima vez uma olhada para o relógio que flutuava ao redor da sua cabeça. É isso!

_Ávido, não estamos?_

_Fique quieto!_

Pondo sua capa de inverno, Draco correu para fora do dormitório, as risadinhas divertidas de Blaise ficando pra trás.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Potter não estava escondido em nenhum lugar quando Draco começou vagar os corredores, embora é claro a possibilidade de que ele estivesse bem na sua frente, rindo embaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade, existisse. Draco percebeu que esperando escondido por Potter não produziria resultados muito bons, então era tempo de ir salgueiro lutador…embora Draco não estivesse seguro de como exatamente ele entraria lá. Ele só tinha estado na coisa uma vez no sexto ano e tinha estado inconsciente daquela vez.

_Maldição! Draco, normalmente uma pessoa paciente, praticamente dançava de ansiedade, na verdade seus planos estavam sendo contrariados pelas circunstâncias, e estavam começando a irritar o já irritável sonserino. Se eu fosse Potter, onde eu estaria?_

Draco não teve que procurar muito, nesse momento ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um amontoado curvado sobre si.

"Jesus, Potter. Saia de cima de mim, idiota!"

"Sinto muito, Malfoy, mas eu estou com pressa, então guarde seus insultos para depois."

E com isso Potter saiu de cima de Draco, e, parando para pegar um pedaço de pergaminho e sua capa da invisibilidade, trotou pelo corredor. Draco não pausou para se auto avaliar, seguindo rapidamente atrás de Potter, os olhos grudados no pergaminho na mão esquerda do outro.

_Eu espero que este seja outro cartão._

_Oh, é verdade?_

_É claro, idiota. ._

Quando Potter já tinha andado suficientemente à sua frente, Draco começou a o seguir enquanto eles caminhavam pelos jardins, diretamente para o Salgueiro Lutador. Ciente do quão vulnerável ele estava, com Potter sempre correndo o olhar para atrás para ver se estava sendo seguido, Draco correu para as sombras de outra árvore. Do seu novo ponto de visão, ele assistiu enquanto Potter cutucava como uma vara um nó na raiz. Os braços da árvore se abriram e pararam de atacar e Potter desapareceu na passagem secreta.

Esperando alguns momentos para ter certeza de que Potter não tinha visto Draco segui-lo, o sonserino finalmente escapuliu para dentro da passagem. Transfigurando sua varinha numa longa vara, Draco começou a cutucar vários nós para tentar abrir o Salgueiro se mexer mais, fazendo sua varinha cair no chão por causa de um tapa no braço.

_Onde está o maldito nó! _Draco agarrou sua varinha e encarou a árvore, o olhar malévolo.

De repente a passagem se abriu, e Draco, agradecendo a sua sorte, desapareceu na passagem atrás de Potter.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

O salgueiro era escuro, apesar do fraquejar das velas, quando Draco finalmente entrou por uma porta pouco segura. Ele esperava um lugar todo destroçado, cheio de pedaços destruídos pelo lobisomem que ele sabia ter vivido lá alguns anos atrás. Ao invés disso, ele encontrou uma cômoda sala, com a lareira acesa, as flamas aquecendo seu corpo. No balcão, fotografias o encaravam, alguns fazendo caretas e outras fixando um olhar frio. Curioso, Draco se aproximou e se viu olhando os olhos de uma mulher com cabelos vermelhos que sacudira os ombros. Ela o encarou com os olhos que Draco via toda a vez que Potter o encarava através da sala de poções. O homem além dela olhou Draco com olhos chocolate escondidos atrás de óculos muito parecidos com o que Potter usava. O mesmo cabelo bagunçado, o mesmo corpo atlético... se não fossem pelos olhos da mulher perto dele, Draco iria jurar que _era_ Potter.

_Devem ser seus pais. _

Draco passou para a próxima fotografia, encontrando os olhos âmbares de Remus Lupin olhando calmamente. O braço do lobisomem abraçando possessivamente os ombros de um homem alto e de cabelos escuros, que Draco instantaneamente reconheceu como Sirius Black. O moreno encarou e mostrou a língua, recebendo um tapa na cabeça por Lupin.

_Lupin e Black? O que, em nome de Merlin é esse lugar?_

Draco olhou ao redor da sala, notando mais alguns toques de que alguém vivia ali como o livro aberto em cima de uma mesa, e um tapete largado casualmente sobre uma cadeira. Haviam escadas e Draco supôs que levassem ao segundo andar da casa.

_Isso não é uma cabana, isto é uma casa e parece que Potter tem vivido aqui._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um tossido de uma outra parte da casa, que Draco supôs ser a cozinha. Encostado no batente, banhado pelo fraco brilho das velas atrás dele, Harry assistia divertido os olhos de Draco varrerem sua sala em assombro.

"Bem vindo a minha humilde morada, Draco. Vejo que você conheceu minha família." Harry fez um sinal para as fotografias sobre a mesa.

"O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui, Potter?"

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Aqui, apesar de tudo, é a minha casa, e não a sua. Mas sente-se. Não? Talvez queira chá?" E ele desapareceu no quarto por onde ele tinha vindo.

Os bons modos de Harry irritaram Draco de uma maneira que ele não poderia explicar, e, andando com dificuldade atrás de Potter, ele se encontrou na cozinha. O moreno se ocupou no fogão, zunindo enquanto fazia chá da maneira trouxa, como se Draco fosse uma visita esperada. Draco achava este show de domesticidade muito divertido, algo na mesa da cozinha chamou sua atenção.

Pilhas sobre pilhas de um chamativo e colorido papel trouxa quase trasbordavam da mesa. Meio enterrado sob isso, estava a caneta auto-tinteiro e outra pilha de pergaminhos. Os rabiscos em vermelho denunciavam a Draco, que, com um sorriso, esbarrou nelas derrubando alguns cartões no chão. Se Harry tivesse notado o roubo não teria permitido, mas não o percebeu, ainda bancando de esposa feliz.

Em uma perfeita imitação da voz que vinha se declarando para ele nos últimos dias, Draco começou a ler alto, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Hey amante, você é tão sexy,

Seja meu maravilhoso namorado

Haverá uma química muito excitante

Quando eu e você nos combinarmos."

A feitura do chá esquecida, Harry virou sua atenção para a interpretação sem valor a la Malfoy, em sua face, brigando por supremacia, um sorriso e um rosto corado.

"Porque se nós nos envolvermos

E nossos elementos de luxúria

Acenderá aquelas poções do amor

E há uma chance de que entremos em combustão.

Então, baby, vamos criar uma química

Há prazer para obtermos

Nós realmente devíamos nos ocupar

E experimentar como loucos!"

O sorriso ruiu quando uma leve cor apareceu no rosto de Draco assim que ele baixou o cartão para trancar seus olhos nos de Harry. O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha ao sorriso de satisfação do grifinório e sacudiu o cartão em sua cara.

"Estamos escrevendo poesias novamente, Potter?"

Harry roncou, "Você acha que eu realmente escrevo estas coisa. Deus, não! É para isso que cartões trouxas servem."

"Escrevendo patéticos cartões e lendo poesia trouxa sem valor? Oh, isso é tão bom! Potter, você faz isso muito fácil. Muito, muito fácil."

"Fácil?"

Draco depositou o cartão sobre a mesa e junto a eles um bolo de pergaminhos de seus robes. "Você acha que eu não iria descobrir que era você por trás disso tudo?"

"Oh, eu contava com isso."

"Tsc, tsc, Potter. Realmente, agora você deveria saber que nunca se deve dar ao seu inimigo uma oportunidade dele arrancar o tapete sob seus pés. Você realmente pensou que esse planinho iria me embaraçar?"

"Bem, eu me lembro de ter visto você adquirir vários divertidos tons de vermelho nos últimos dias. Isso conta como embaraçamento porque eu certamente considero como."

Draco encarou o sorriso divertido de Harry. "Você está na minha mão, Potter. Você acha que eu vou deixar você escapar da porcaria que você causou?"

"Não."

"Fico feliz que nós tenhamos nos entendido." O sorriso do loiro reapareceu. "Você gostaria de ouvir meu pequeno plano, Potter?" Ao silêncio do outro Draco deu risadinhas, "Não? Bem, eu vou contar de qualquer maneira, para você entender como os sonserinos podem fazer a vida de alguém uma miséria, porquê, vamos encarar isso, vocês grifinórios são amadores quando comparados conosco."

Harry continuou em silêncio, encarando Draco com os passivos olhos esmeralda que estavam um pouco mais que debilitados. Um ligeiro calafrio subiu pela coluna de Draco e ele evitou seu olhar, passando a sua atenção para a pilha de cartões. "Você vê, Potter, tudo que você conseguiu fazer foi se enfiar num buraco que eu sou mais do que bem vindo de te empurrar. Estes cartões, enquanto seu propósito, também me proporcionaram as perfeitas evidências para te embaraçar também."

Draco arrancou um cartão, jogando-o para Potter que o pegou desastradamente em uma mão.

"Eu planejo fazer a escola inteira crer que isso foi mais que uma estúpida peça. Que em algum lugar dentro dessa sua minúscula cabeça, você realmente está apaixonado por mim."

"Draco…"

Harry foi cortado por um rápido sinal da mão de Draco e enquanto sua mente gritava _Ele te chamou de Draco novamente!_ Sua boca estava dizendo, "Nah, Nah, Potter. Sem implorar por misericórdia. É claro que eu sei que a idéia por si só é idiota, mas como meus colegas de casa já acham que esta pode ser uma possibilidade, mais a grande evidência em meu favor, eu realmente acredito que este planinho vai funcionar bem, você não acha? Sendo um nobre grifinório, você não iria mentir na frente de toda a escola, na frente de _Dumbledore_, iria?

"Erm, Draco?"

O loiro finalmente ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Harry. "Malfoy, Potter. Malfoy. Nós não usamos primeiros nomes, lembra? Nós somos inimigos. Eu odeio você, você me odeia? Entendeu?"

Harry ignorou o comentário de Draco, os olhos esmeralda brilhando com alguma coisa que Draco não soube identificar. Algo que causava um estranho soluço em suas batidas cardíacas.

"O seu plano não requere que isso tudo seja uma mentira?" Harry finalmente falou.

"Você acha que eu tenho dificuldades em contar uma mentira? Eu acho que você está esquecendo, Potter, que eu sou um sonserino e não um defensor da justiça, bom amigo grifinório, como você."

"Eu não quis dizer que você teria que contra uma mentira, Draco. O que eu queria dizer é que, para o seu plano funcionar, isso teria que _ser_ uma mentira."

Draco estava certo de que havia desentendido alguma coisa, a emoção brilhando no fundo daquelas esmeraldas o diziam isso. Algum lugar, no fundo de sua mente, gritava para ele prestar atenção, mas ele se encontrou confundido pela estranha frase e também pelo estranho comportamento do moreno, e tudo que ele foi capaz de responder fora um indigno, "Huh?"

Harry deu um tapa em sua testa e suspirou. "Deus, Draco! Para alguém tão inteligente como você é, você pode ser incrivelmente tapado às vezes. E você me chama de ignorante."

Um baixo rugido "Potter…"

"Eu te amo."

A boca de Draco fechou com um estalo e Harry continuou, nunca tirando seu olhar de Draco.

"Você vê, seu planinho para me embaraçar não vai alcançar merda nenhuma porque você estaria apenas contando à escola algo que logo eles perceberiam de qualquer maneira."

De repente tudo era tão absurdo e Draco estourou numa incaracterística, simples risada, evitando seus olhos pratas dos do moreno.

"Oh, Potter. Isso é realmente bastante brilhante. Bastante brilhante essa pequena conspiração, de fato. Mas você está tentando triunfar sobre o máximo da humilhação. 100 pontos para a grifinória pela apresentação, Potter, mas eu sinto que você tenha perdido pontos pela concepção."

"Draco…"

"É quase patético o suficiente para ser verdadeiro." Draco continuou, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. "É claro, se alguém fosse se apaixonar pelo inimigo este alguém seria você. Sim, você alcançou novos níveis com este plano, Potter. Por um momento, eu quase acreditei em você. Quer dizer..."

"Draco apenas cale a boca!"

Alguma coisa no tom de Harry silenciou Draco, e ele se encontrou encarando novamente as profundezas daquelas esmeraldas, tão cheias de sinceridade que ele quase caiu para trás tamanho o poder delas.

Harry, como sempre, estava dizendo a verdade.

_Merda!_

E fazendo o que qualquer sonserino que estivesse sofrendo um sério caso de negação faz numa situação como esta, Draco passou a agir como um completo desgraçado.

"Oh, pobre de mim, Potter," ele sorriu perante a centelha de desânimo que transpareceu nos olhos de Harry. "Parece que você fez uma coisa muito estúpida, não parece? Agora me deixe explicar uma coisa que adultos como nós gostamos de chamar de atração sexual. Quando uma pessoa se encontra querendo pular na outra..."

"Draco, você pode parar de agir como o idiota insuportável que todos acham que você é, e parar de dizer merda?" Olhos esmeraldas lampejavam com fúria. "Esta 'pequena situação', como você nem tão delicadamente chamou, não pode ser incluída na categoria de 'atração sexual'. Eu não quero pular em você..."

"Por que não? Todas as outras pessoas querem."

"Não é sobre isso! Jesus, Draco. Você não sente? Isso…" Harry gesticulou freneticamente entre o par. "Este... sentimento?"

Draco rolou os olhos. "É claro que eu sinto. É chamado de ódio. _Mentiroso_! Eu pensei que você já estaria familiarizado com esta concepção, Potter."

"Eu acho que eu sei o que eu sinto, muito obrigado. Eu acho que eu sei a diferença entre amor e ódio." E baixo o suficiente para Draco quase não ouvir, ele continuou. "Ódio não machuca tanto assim."

"Você acha?" A risada de Draco era zombeteira. "Eu acho que é hora de você retornar a _não pensar_, Potter. Você não é tão desiludido quando você não pensa."

Silêncio.

Draco assistiu enquanto os olhos de Harry se enchiam de dor, desânimo e raiva. As emoções guerreavam em seus olhos e Draco percebeu que era impossível não olhar para outro lugar, embora cada fibra em seu corpo gritasse em protesto.

_Eu não me importo, _ele gritou para si mesmo.

_Você está machucando ele. Não é mais embaraçante. Você está realmente machucando Harry. Está feliz agora?_

_Eu nunca estou tão feliz do que quando Potter está miserável._

_Continue dizendo isso para si mesmo e um dia talvez você venha a acreditar._

_Foda-se._

_Negação é uma bosta, né Draco?_

_FODA-SE!_

Enquanto o diálogo interior de Draco acontecia, Harry o assistia através de janelas prateadas, segurando o olhar inabalável do sonserino. Foi ele que finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Por que você não pode uma vez, somente uma, me olhar sem anos de preconceito cegando você? Olhe para mim e veja a _mim_ e não ao Harry desgraçado Potter. Eu estou tão fudidamente cansado e doente de você só me vendo assim." Harry bateu com sua mão violentamente sua testa, "Uma vez só, Draco, sinta mais ao invés de pensar."

As palavras cheias de paixão abalaram Draco, enfraquecendo o controle que ele havia lutado tanto para conter, mas ele estaria acabado se ele deixasse essa irrupção emocional afetá-lo. Sorrindo com satisfação como só ele sabia fazer, Draco aplaudiu zombeteiramente, lutando para manter seus olhos pratas longe dos esmeraldas de Harry.

"Bonitas palavras, Potter. Muito tocantes, realmente. Entretanto se você pensa que eu vou olhar para você como alguma coisa além de desprezo e desgosto você está muito enganado."

_Mentiroso!_

"Agora, se você já terminou com a sua performance, eu devo ir. Eu tenho melhores maneiras de ocupar meu tempo."

_Mentiroso!_

E com um sorriso de satisfação na direção de Harry, Draco se virou para fazer sua saída dramática. Uma macia, infinitamente triste voz o parou em seu caminho.

"Você não está esquecendo sua evidência?"

Draco se virou ao ver um rolo de pergaminho sendo jogado em sua direção.

_Oh, meu Deus, o cartão!_

Agarrando o pergaminho proferido, Draco atirou o que ele esperou que parecesse um olhar de pura repugnância na suas direções e passou pela porta. Um soluço macio chegou aos seus ouvidos, e. mentalmente amaldiçoando sua fraqueza, Draco se virou para assistir enquanto Pot... não, ele nunca mais poderia pensar em Harry como Potter... caia sobre um armário, a cabeça em suas mãos, os ombros sacudindo a cada soluço silencioso.

Alguma coisa naquele instante, bem dentro de Draco se quebrou, e ele fugiu, deixando para trás um Harry Potter de coração partido, uma palavra ecoando em sua mente:

_Merda!_

N/T: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sorry, sorry, sorry e mais sorry pela demora. Eu sei que vocês provavelmente querem me matar, mas primeiro ano sucks, e MUITO. Eu finalmente tive tempo de por o popo na cadeira e traduzir... e espero q tenha ficado bom... fiz com todo o carinho (e vergonha tb, pela demora) pra vocês DD

Reviews são muito bem aceitas e eu realmente acho q ajudaram a velocidade... imaginaaaaa, se eu tivesse pocas reviews... atualização só no dia de são nunca!

Eu AMO vcsss DDD ameiii tdiiinhas as reviewss D

bru NEM um poço empolgada hihihi

Ahhh... Alguém aceitaria betar a ficc? Não tem a ver com a tradução, e sim com os 'errinhos nada básicos' que eu cometi/venha a cometer... qm quiser ou me deixa um review, ou me manda um mail me falando... que eu retorno assim que puder ;D

Bjo bjoo


	8. O que sobra de um coração partido?

Disclaimer: Nada é meu aqui, além da tradução, okay! Não adianta me processar q vc não vai lucrar absolutamente nada pq eu ando completamente dura ;)

Fanfiction SLASH... se vc é um preconceituoso maldito, ou simplesmente não t agrada por isso, o botão voltar sempre adianta, nem vem me xingar pq eu realmente não qro saber sobre isso.

Booooa fic pra qm não desistiu e acreditou q eu atualizaria um dia o/

Capítulo oito – Parte 1

"O que sobra de um coração partido?"

"Vamos, Aluado, estamos quase lá. Continue caminhando ou eu vou te carregar pelo resto do caminho!"

Remus dirigiu ao homem um olhar feio enquanto Sirius arrastou-o em direção ao salgueiro. Ele estava exausto e todos os seus pensamentos o guiavam para a cama macia que ele sabia que estava esperando por ele assim que ele conseguisse terminar a pequena caminhada que o guiava para o salgueiro e as escadas para seu quarto.

_Oh Deus, escadas!_ Remus gemeu.

Talvez deixar Sirius carregá-lo não fosse uma idéia tão ruim.

"Almofadinhas…"

Sirius deu risadinhas pelo olhar pedinte nos âmbares e cansados olhos de Remus e pegou-o no colo. "Eu sempre disse que poderia carregá-lo."

O lobisomem não estava tão cansado para não dar um tapa na nuca do homem com uma das mãos que estavam ao redor do pescoço de Sirius. Às vezes ele se perguntava se um dia o outro iria realmente crescer.

Provavelmente não.

O par chegou ao salgueiro lutador e seus braços instantaneamente se acalmaram. Muitos anos haviam se passado com eles visitando o salgueiro como crianças e agora como adultos para a árvore os considerar uma ameaça. Depois de tudo, tinha sido justamente para proteger esse lobisomem que a árvore havia sido plantada... e para proteger o mundo dele. Remus acariciou um galho com sua mão em cumprimento e depois a dupla sumiu dentro do túnel.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Cama," Murmurou Remus assim que eles entraram no iluminado salgueiro.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e foi em direção às escadas quando algo o parou. Colocando um reclamante Remus no sofá, ele foi olhar melhor algo na cozinha.

"Qual o problema?" Remus perguntou, abafando um bocejo.

Sirius virou seus olhos preocupados para seu amante, silenciosamente apontando para a cozinha. Suspirando, Remus se obrigou a ficar de pé... ignorando o quanto seu corpo reclamava em protesto... e se juntou à Sirius no vão da porta. A visão que teve quase quebrou seu coração.

Rodeado por velas já queimadas e pilhas de cartões do dia dos namorados trouxas, caído no chão estava Harry. Lágrimas salgadas ainda permaneciam em suas bochechas e a constante subida e descida de seu peito indicava aos homens que seu afilhado estava cochilando. Trocando um olhar preocupado, o par correu para o lado de Harry, sentando no chão junto com ele. Sirius colocou mãos confortantes nos ombros no menor e calmamente o sacudiu até acordá-lo.

Pálpebras se abriram lentamente, permitindo que os vermelhos olhos esmeralda encarassem, abatidos, os chocolates.

"Vocês voltaram." Veio a fraca resposta e as esmeraldas escureceram. "Você está bem?"

"Harry," A voz de Remus era gentil, e, ignorando a pergunta do garoto, adicionou uma sua. "O que aconteceu?"

Lágrimas caíram novamente e Harry abaixou a cabeça em absoluta miséria. Algumas gotas salgadas desceram pela sua bochecha e ele as secou com raiva. Não queria mais chorar.

Pressionando seus lábios ligeiramente, se recusando a responder a pergunta de Remus, Harry manteve seu olhar firmemente fixado no chão num silencioso desafio.

Remus encarou impotentemente Sirius, exausto demais para arrancar a informação dos lábios do teimoso garoto. Seu corpo estava gritando por cobertas e um travesseiro, mas a lealdade que tinha com o garoto que amava como a um filho não o permitia sair de perto do garoto. Sirius, com as mãos ainda ao redor de seus ombros, virou Harry em sua direção, e, colocando uma mão sob seu queixo, ergueu seu rosto.

"Fale com a gente, Harry. Você não pode guardar o que quer que esteja te incomodando. Você sabe muito bem o que isto causa."

Uma curta visão de pulsos cortados e uma rápida olhada às cicatrizes brancas, e Harry tremeu à memória. O mundo ainda tinha muitas respostas.

"Ele me odeia."

As palavras quase não puderam ser ouvidas, mesmo com a proximidade entre o trio. Mas as orelhas sensíveis de Remus pegaram cada palavra.

Draco.

A miséria era por Draco Malfoy.

Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido noite passada quando Aluado e Almofadinhas foram brincar sua a lua cheia.

"Quem te odeia, Harry?" Sirius pressionou, ainda não abençoado com os instintos de Remus.

"Draco." Veio a resposta murmurada, os olhos ainda vidrados no chão.

"Bastardo!" Sirius xingou baixo, virando-se de Harry assim que Remus colocou um braço reconfortante ao redor de seu afilhado.

"O que aconteceu?"

Somente nessa hora Harry ergueu o rosto, esmeralda encontrando âmbar numa busca desesperada por entendimento. Encarando rapidamente os olhos de Sirius, recebendo apenas encorajamento em retorno, Harry começou a narrar seu conto, jogando para fora toda a sua dor e angústia, cada palavra cheia de emoções que estiveram o remoendo desde que Draco havia ido embora. Os mais velhos o ouviram silenciosamente, fúria crescendo indisfarçadamente na face de Sirius. Remus mandou ao seu amante um olhar de aviso assim que as palavras de Harry haviam acabado e tornaram-se apenas leves soluços. Um olhar propositalmente ignorado.

"Bastardo!" Dessa vez a palavra fora clara e ecoou dentro da cozinha, surpreendendo Harry de seus soluços. Sirius se levantou, caminhando pela cozinha como um cachorro furioso. "Idiota! Como ele se atreveu a te tratar assim? Como ele se atreve!"

Sirius estava perigosamente perto de quebrar alguma coisa, e Remus, com a energia que lhe havia restado, se ergueu e pousou uma mão calmante no braço do homem. Seu olhar intenso penetrou em Sirius, silenciosamente comandando. _Agora não é hora de perder a calma e ter ataques, Almofadinhas._

A raiva de Sirius morreu sob aquele olhar intenso, como sempre, e ele retornou para o lado de Harry, enquanto Remus caía numa cadeira, energia completamente gasta. Seu corpo clamava por sono e ele obrigou seus olhos a não se fecharem.

Os soluços de Harry haviam diminuído e Sirius ajudou o seu afilhado a sentar na cadeira oposta a Remus, sentando-se do seu lado.

"Harry…"

O menor sacudiu a cabeça, querendo que as palavras inevitáveis não saíssem da boca de Sirius. "Não diga isso. Por favor, não diga isso." Harry sussurrou, sua cabeça abaixada, os ombros sacudindo.

O olhar de Sirius era insistente, nunca deixando o rosto de Harry. "Dizer o que, Harry?"

"Que eu não preciso dele. Que eu não o mereço. Que eu deveria esquecer ele e seguir com a minha vida. Eu não quero ouvir 'assim é melhor' ou 'isso aconteceria mais dia menos dia.' Eu não quero ouvir isso!"

"Harry…" O homem mais velho ficou sem palavras e ele olhou impotente para o seu exausto amante, os olhos pedintes. Remus saberia o que dizer... ele sempre sabia. Sirius sabia dar conselhos sobre tudo, menos sobre as coisas do coração. Remus retornou o olhar com segurança, e virou Harry para encará-lo.

"Harry, nós não iríamos nunca, nunca menosprezar seus sentimentos por Draco. Eu... a gente pode ver o quanto você gosta dele e nunca diríamos pra desistir dele. Você obviamente precisa muito dele e quem somos nós para dizermos para esquecê-lo?"

O garoto encarou com uma silenciosa surpresa à sinceridade dos olhos de Remus.

"Você... não acha que eu deveria esquecê-lo?"

"Você o faria, mesmo se nós quiséssemos?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Remus sorriu, "Eu acho que não. Harry, você obviamente ama muito ele, mas talvez você tenha contado a ele da maneira errada. Você não atira uma coisa dessas a alguém depois de passar os últimos dias atormentando essa pessoa com cartões embaraçantes."

"Eu acho que não."

Remus ficou quieto, o cansaço finalmente tomando conta de seu corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele segurou um bocejo. "Desculpe, Harry, eu estou exausto."

"Tudo bem, Aluado." Harry ficou de pé, e ajudou o seu padrinho a se levantar. "Eu não queria ter te incomodado com isso logo depois da lua cheia."

"Você não é um incômodo, Harry." Sirius pegou o outro braço de Remus, e a dupla meio que o carregou até o quarto. Deitando o cansado homem sobre a cama, Harry tirou suas botas, e Sirius tirou seus robes.

"O que eu faria sem vocês dois?" O lobisomem murmurou, sua voz pesada de sono.

"Nada, com certeza," Sirius sorriu e colocou a coberta sobre o corpo abusado de seu amor. "Agora, boa noite, Aluado."

"Boa noite"

E Remus virou para o lado dormindo profundamente.

Sirius plantou um beijo em sua testa e virou sua atenção para Harry, encontrando seu afilhado quase dormindo em pé. Ele levou o garoto ao seu próprio quarto, apesar dos protestos do menor.

"Sirius, eu realmente devia estar voltando para o dormitório."

"Harry," Sua voz era terna. "Parece que você vai dormir em pé. Eu vou avisar McGonnagal sobre onde você está. Agora durma um pouco ok?"

"Hmm humm."

Sirius despenteou ainda mais seu cabelo e se virou em direção à porta.

"Sirius?"

"Sim?" Sirius se virou pra encarar seu afilhado, agora atirado em sua cama.

Harry conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigado."

"Sem problemas, e, Harry?"

"Mmmm?"

"Não desista de Mal… Draco. Ele vai perceber o que ele está perdendo logo, logo."

"Eu espero, Sirius."

O homem sorriu e rapidamente desapareceu no corredor e Harry enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro. "Eu realmente espero isso."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Onde diabos está o Harry! Já são quase quatro horas e ele ainda não voltou!"

Hermione encarou a irrupção de Ron de seu lugar na frente do fogo, os olhos cheios de preocupação. "Isto não é normal dele. Normalmente ele já estaria de volta."

"Eu vou matá-lo quando ele passar por aquele buraco." Ron apontou para a entrada da Grifinória. "Ele me deu um maldito ataque do coração quando eu percebi que sua cama estava vazia hoje de manhã!"

"E você me deu um ataque do coração quando você entrou gritando no dormitório feminino." Hermione olhou para seu relógio. "Isto está ficando ridículo! Quase vinte e quatro horas sem nenhuma palavra!" A monitora chefe acompanhou Ron em seus passos. "Se você não enforcá-lo eu mesma irei."

Naquele momento, a entrada abriu e mostrou um exausto Remus seguido por um igualmente fatigado Harry e um animado almofadinhas. O trio quase nem havia entrado na sala comunal quando a fúria de Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger caiu sobre eles.

"Harold James Potter! Onde diabos você estava!" Hermione apontou um dedo acusador na cara de seu amigo. "Você teve muita sorte por não ter aulas hoje, jovenzinho!"

Harry estremeceu pelo que os garotos chamavam "tom de mãe" de Hermione, baixando sua cabeça numa própria amostra de vergonha. Os lábios de Remus se curvaram num sorriso divertido e o rabo de Almofadinhas se sacudiu de uma maneira feliz no chão.

"Você quase nos mata de susto, seu desgraçado!" Ron se uniu a Hermione na frente de Harry, os olhos brilhando. "Eu quase desmaiei quando achei sua cama vazia esta manhã!"

"São quase quatro horas!" Hermione adicionou. "Você se foi por quase vinte e quatro horas!"

"Ela soa como a Lily." Remus sussurrou para almofadinhas e Harry teve que lutar contra o sorriso que ameaçou aparecer em seu rosto.

"De todas as coisas irresponsáveis que você já fez..."

Estava claro que Hermione estava tomando seu papel de Monitora Chefe ao extremo e não terminaria seu sermão por algum tempo. Enquanto seus padrinhos se mantinham trocando olhares divertidos, sabendo que sua presença ainda tinha que ser realmente notada, Hermione repreendia e Ron se divertia. Apesar de seu coração pesado, Harry achou muito difícil de não rir perante as maneiras de seus melhores amigos.

"Hello, Mione, Roniquinho!" Uma animada voz com um sotaque irlandês chamou sua atenção. "Deixem o pobre garoto em paz. É sábado! Harry pode fazer o que quiser!"

Seamus apareceu nas escadas, seguido de perto por Dean e Neville. Vendo um divertido Sirius e Remus, Seamus abanou animado. "Oi Remus, oi Almofadinhas".

"Olá, Seamus. Dean. Neville." Remus respondia enquanto Almofadinhas latia suas boas vindas."

Hermione e Ron viraram embaraçados olhos na dupla, notando-os pela primeira vez.

"Hmm oi," Ron engoliu em seco. "Eu não vi vocês aí."

"Nós percebemos." Remus deu para o ruivo um sorriso torto. "Vocês estavam bancando os pais preocupados. Desculpem arrancar seu tapete, mas este é o nosso trabalho."

"Ah, todos sabem que Hermione pensa que é mãe de todos nós." Dino gracejou. "Seu distintivo diz 'Monitora Chefe,' Mione, não 'Mamãe Granger'."

Hermione corou enquanto seus amigos riam, e tornou os olhos raivosos no trio agora atirado nos sofás. "Vocês precisam muito de uma mãe neste lugar. Quem mais iria controlar vocês?"

Pelas várias bufadas e zombarias que recebeu, Hermione fungou e mudou sua atenção para Harry e seus padrinhos. "Assumo que ele estava com vocês dois?"

"Eu estava em casa, Mione." Harry respondeu. "Relaxe, eu estou bem. Cansado, mas bem. Eu dormi e me perdi no tempo. "Não acordei até esta tarde."

"E agora que já cumprimos com nosso dever e devolvemos Harry para seus amigos super protetores, nós devemos ir." Remus acenou para o trio perto da lareira e se virou para Harry. "Você venha e nos visite quando precisar conversar, ok? Sem ficar mofando por dias."

"Eu estou bem, verdade." Harry insistiu, sabendo muito bem sobre os olhares preocupados (e curiosos) dos seus amigos super protetores.

Almofadinhas rolou os olhos como que dizendo 'claro que você está', e pressionou seu focinho na palma de Harry. O moreno fez carinho atrás de suas orelhas antes de dar um abraço no cão, seguindo para Remus. Dando tchau para Ron e Hermione, a dupla desapareceu no retrato.

Harry se virou para encontrar cinco pares de olhos muito curiosos fixados intensamente sobre si, e engoliu em seco.

"Erm, eu ainda estou muito cansado então acho que vou voltar para a cama."

E Harry fez uma corrida louca em direção ao dormitório, com seus cinco amigos grudados em seu calcanhar.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Os cinco grifinórios alcançaram a porta do dormitório logo que esta fora batida. Seamus pegou na maçaneta logo que esta brilhou brevemente, o garoto negro puxando-a violentamente antes de olhar para seus companheiros.

"Feitiço trancador."

Após seu anúncio, Hermione deu um passo a frente e sacudiu sua varinha.

"Alohamora!"

Nada aconteceu.

"Você acha que um bruxo como Harry vai fazer isto ser tão fácil?" Ron zombou. "Tenho certeza de que ele tem uma ótima memória de como você joga 'Alohamoras' em tudo."

Os quatro garotos começaram a fazer todos os feitiços para destrancar que conheciam, enquanto Hermione ficou mais atrás pensando. Finalmente desistindo dos feitiços, eles resolveram apelar para a força física pura, e passaram a bater na porta. Se o barulho não atrapalhasse Harry o suficiente para abrir a porta, nada iria.

"Nós devíamos deixá-lo sozinho." Hermione finalmente decidiu, gritando através do barulho e das batidas.

Os quatro cessaram as batidas brevemente para se permitir trocar um olhar questionador, para depois voltar a bater na porta. Hermione suspirou e sacudiu a varinha, murmurando um feitiço irreconhecível. A porta se abriu, fazendo cair quatro grifinórios.

Harry, sentado em sua cama, abraçado aos joelhos, dispensou um olhar magoado a Hermione, e suspirou pela bagunça de corpos no chão do lado da porta.

"Por que eu fui abençoado com companheiros de dormitório tão barulhentos?" ele murmurou para si mesmo, e depois dirigiu um "Posso ajudar vocês?" para seus amigos no chão.

Pelo seu olhar inquisidor, seus amigos começaram a se desembaralhar. Seamus, tendo caído no topo, rapidamente removeu seu cotovelo das costelas de Neville, e se atirou na cama de Harry.

"Harry, camarada, está claro que você tem fofocas e eu sinto que é nossa obrigação fazer você contá-las."

"Além do mais, você parece miserável." Neville adicionou, se juntando a Seamus na ponta da cama, se escorando num dos cantos.

"E cansado." Dean se atirou sobre seu namorado.

"E você esteve fora _toda_ a noite passada e boa parte do dia." Ron se sentou do lado de Harry. "Venha cá, Hermione. Sente aqui."

Hermione sentou no colo de Ron como oferecido, e olhou preocupada para seu melhor amigo. "Mas principalmente, Harry, nós estamos preocupados contigo. Você tem estado tão feliz ultimamente e agora você parece tão..."

"Deprimido." Neville completou.

"Sim, completamente deprimido e _derrotado_. Você não tem parecido assim desde..." ela parou de falar, cuidadosamente evitando o olhar de Harry.

Ron agarrou o braço de Harry, mostrando as cicatrizes pálidas. "Desde isto aqui."

Harry arrancou seu braço de Ron com raiva, encarando o ruivo com olhos esmeralda frios. "Eu não tenho a intenção de me matar. Estou depressivo, não suicida. Merlin, um cara não pode estar mal sem ter todo o mundo atrás de si!"

"Não quando ele recusa a se abrir, e acaba cortando seus pulsos."

"Ron, pelo amor de Deus, aquilo foi há dois anos atrás! Se faz você feliz, eu passei praticamente toda a noite passada chorando como uma menininha e a manhã conversando com Remus e Sirius. Eu estou _bem_, e aprecio sua preocupação. Toda a sua preocupação," Os olhos de Harry escanearam o grupo em sua cama, "Eu só quero dormir e esquecer que eu gosto daquele idiota."

Os olhos de Seamus brilharam como uma árvore de natal Harry bateu em sua testa em frustração, pelo olhar de entendimento que Seamus trocou com Dean.

"É sobre alguém!" Seamus bateu palmas em deleite. "Harry se apaixonou!"

"Oooh, alguém finalmente capturou o coração de Harry Potter!" Dean adicionou. "Quem é, Harry?"

"Você sabe que pode nos contar. Nós podemos ajudar." Neville continuou, um pequeno rosado em suas bochechas enquanto adicionava. "Depois de tudo, você tem ajudado com a Ginny."

"E você ajudou Ron a mexer sua bunda e confessor seus sentimentos por mim". Hermione concluiu.

"Vamos lá!" Seamus pulou como um cachorrinho hiperativo, puxando Dean ao seu redor. "Nós somos seus amigos! Você tem que nos contar".

Harry suspirou. "Vocês são todos uns cupidos no auge, perceberam?"

"_É_ época do dia dos namorados." Neville sorriu.

"E Seamus está sempre no auge." Ron falou, recebendo um tapa da namorada e dois galantes sorrisos de Dean e o garoto em questão.

"Conte Harry!" Seamus se virou novamente. "Por favoooooooor!"

Harry sabia o que ia acontecer no momento em que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, mas ele devia uma explicação a Ron e Hermione, e Seamus, Dean e Neville eram seus amigos. Todos teriam que saber a verdade hoje se Draco... não, o garoto não queria pensar sobre isso.

Além do mais, ele nunca conseguiria resistir aos olhinhos de pedinte de Seamus.

_A merda está para atingir o ventilador. _

"Draco Malfoy."

As palavras saíram mais uma confusão do que um nome coerente. Os cinco grifinórios se aproximaram.

"Pode repetir, Harry?"

Harry suspirou. "É Draco Malfoy."

O silêncio que se seguiu somente se provou ser a calma antes da tempestade. Mandíbulas batendo, olhos se esbugalhando, todos na cama pareciam imitar perfeitamente expressões de peixe.

"Malfoy?"

Todos explodiram na mesma hora, Harry concordando com suas exclamações. Premeditavelmente, foi Ron que perdeu a cabeça primeiro.

"Você perdeu a sua merda de cabeça? Harry, o que diabos você andou fumando? É sobre Malfoy que nós estamos falando meu Merlin, Draco Malfoy, o filho comensal de Lucius Malfoy! Eu... eu não consigo...quero dizer..." Ron falava incoerências, murmurando palavras como 'maldito' e 'idiota', enquanto seu rosto ia ficando progressivamente mais vermelho.

E parecia que Ron não era o único pronto para explodir.

Dean e Neville se mantinham murmurando "Malfoy!" nos intervalos de Ron, e Hermione parecia estar perdendo uma desesperada luta para continuar calma.

"Há quanto tempo?" Ela conseguiu perguntar.

"Desde o final do sexto ano."

Hermione ignorou o olhar tímido do moreno. "Você tem estado apaixonado por _Malfoy_ desde o final do sexto ano e nunca nos contou?"

Harry acenou submisso.

"Harry, no que você está pensando?" Hermione perdeu a guerra com sua raiva. "Como Ron disse, é sobre _Malfoy _que estamos falando. Ele tem feito sua vida... nossas vidas…miseráveis por sete anos!""

"Estou consciente disso, Mione."

"Você enviou a ele aqueles cartões!"

"Sim"

"Ele perdeu a cabeça!" Ron gritou. "Ele perdeu a maldita cabeça!"

Hermione continuou a falar enquanto Ron chiava e Dean e Neville murmuravam, ocasionalmente substituindo 'Malfoy', por 'sonserino desgraçado' e alguns outros insultos. Seamus estava sorrindo e de uma maneira um pouco inesperada para Harry (entretanto conhecendo Seamus do jeito que ele conhecia, ele não deveria ter imagino nada além disso) começou a falar sobre a virtude da bunda empinada de Malfoy e seu corpo maravilhoso.

Harry começou a ter uma dor de cabeça.

"Chega!" Ele gritou, o quarto ficando instantaneamente em silêncio. "eu não quero ouvir mais! Não interessa de qualquer jeito porque Draco me disse que me detesta e pensa que eu estou enganado, então vocês não precisam se preocupar sobre nada."

O olhar triste de Harry provocou simpatia nos seus amigos, e Hermione segurou sua mão num carinho amigável. "É o melhor, Harry."

Harry fez uma cara emburrada.

"Sério, cara." Ron adicionou. "Ele não te merece."

"Nunca teria dado certo." Dean completou.

Harry empurrou a mão de Hermione e pulou da cama. "Eu não quero ouvir isso caras. Só quero esquecer, ok?" Quando ninguém falou ele continuou. "Eu voltarei mais tarde. Vou voar".

Logo que o garoto saiu do quarto, a voz de Seamus o chamou, seguindo-o.

"Não desista dele. Ele vai perceber o que está perdendo."

O moreno virou olhos surpresos para o garoto Irlandês, que meramente sorriu em retorno. Harry concordou, grato pelas palavras que ele precisava escutar, e desapareceu na porta.

Seamus se virou para encontrar quatro pares de olhos o furando. Ron bateu atrás da cabeça do Irlandês.

"Oh, para que foi isso?"

N/A: óóó da uma peninha do Harry, não?

Hmm desculpem MESMO a demora, mas até mudança esteve envolvida nessa história toda.

Bejaaaaaao :D


	9. Muitas malditas conseqüências

Aviso: Bom... se vc está neste capítulo, a esta altura do campeonato já deve ter percebido que a fanfiction é slash... mas não custa nada repetir, né?

Disclaimer: A fic é da Death's Silent Mistress, e a tradução é minha.

Os personagens de Harry Potter não são meus... como qualquer pessoa que viva no mundo real já deve saber. Favor não me processem (cantarola "Eu sou pobre, pobre, pobre de marré, marré, marré...")

Boa leitura!

Capítulo Nove

"Muitas malditas conseqüências"

Nada pode ser melhor que voar.

A insana liberação de adrenalina que corre pelas veias enquanto você mergulha de cabeça em grande velocidade, numa altura de 20 metros, para desviar do chão apenas um segundo antes de colidir fortemente neste.

A incrível euforia de despencar através do céu, o vento chicoteando contra as roupas e o cabelo, batendo nas bochechas já vermelhas, até que você sente que a vassoura embaixo de você desapareceu.

A maravilhosa sensação de paz que vem quando se voa gentilmente, o corpo colado à vassoura, a mente completamente aliviada e sem preocupações quanto ao resto do mundo.

Voar faz com que você se sinta invencível.

Draco não se sentia nem um pouco invencível.

Confuso? Sim.

Com raiva? Certamente.

Invencível?

Nunca.

O redemoinho de emoções que Harry havia jogado em sua vida na última noite não saiam de sua mente, e ele sentia seu estômago embrulhado.

Sem mencionar seu coração.

_Droga, Harry! Que você se dane por ter feito isso comigo!_

Ele não tinha sido capaz de pensar direito desde o momento que havia dado as costas a um Harry com o coração partido, e corrido para a sua cama. A noite havia tido emoções demais, nas quais ele não conseguia lidar, e memórias que ele rezava nunca ter que reviver novamente.

E aqueles olhos.

Aqueles tristes olhos esmeralda o perseguiam, nunca deixando sua cabeça. Mesmo agora, enquanto ele voava alto, na quadra de quadribol, os olhos de Harry continuavam firmemente refletidos em sua mente.

Draco tinha ido até ali para pensar... talvez para esquecer... mas ao invés disto ele nunca tinha se sentido tão confuso e, apesar de ele abominar admitir, assustado. O amor que ele tinha visto refletido nos olhos de Harry o apavorava de uma maneira que até mesmo sua decisão fosse afetada ainda mais. Afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy! O que o amor do Menino-que Sobreviveu valia para ele? Nada! Absolutamente nada!

_Mentiroso!_

Draco suspirou. Quem quer que tenha criado a expressão "Negação é uma merda", não sabia o quão certo estava.

Apesar de tentar lutar contra isso, Draco não poderia negar que ele havia começado a sentir algo a mais além de ódio por seu arquirival durante os últimos meses... para ser completamente honesto consigo, ele teria que admitir que isto havia se iniciado dois anos atrás, quando estavam no quinto ano em Hogwarts.

De repente, imagens assaltaram o sonserino... Imagens que quase o derrubavam de sua vassoura enquanto ele se recuperava do choque sobre o que se passava em sua mente.

Uma faca de prata brilhava ao luar enquanto era virada em mãos pálidas. Mãos não tão pálidas quanto as suas, que pareciam ser feitas de porcelana... não, estas eram pálidas por falta de sono e desnutrição. Esmeralda refletia na lâmina, gotas salgadas pingando de sua ponta mortal. Com um silêncio que ecoou através do céu escuro, a lâmina foi mergulhada na pele, tracejando a veia em seu pulso. Sangue, berrante, das cores que ele usava nos jogos de quadribol, jorravam de seu corpo antes de a faca ser arrancada violentamente de sua mão, uma mão pálida segurando seu punho firmemente.

Draco fora a pessoa que encontrou Harry após ele ter cortado seu pulso no quinto ano. O que a maioria das pessoas não sabia é que ele havia presenciado a faca sendo mergulhada na veia do moreno, por suas próprias mãos, e que ele havia pego a faca, antes que o outro pulso tivesse o mesmo destino. Alguma coisa estalara dentro de Draco naquele momento, e ele lembrou de quão perto chegou de perder o grifinório... e como aquela mera perspectiva era insuportável para apenas começar a compreender.

Depois de ter levado o garoto à enfermaria, ele empurrara os pensamentos traidores de sua cabeça, para que nunca mais fossem lembrados. Não até este momento.

Ainda colado à vassoura, Draco, pela primeira vez, permitiu-se sentir a mesma impotência de quando assistira Potter tentar acabar com a sua vida... quando ele pensou que perderia o garoto para sempre.

Ele precisava de Harry.

Essa era a pura e simples verdade. Ele precisava de Harry.

Não, não do jeito que a maioria das pessoas pensariam. Não era atração sexual (apesar de que Draco não negaria a existência desta), e certamente não era amor. O loiro sabia sem dúvidas que não estava apaixonado pelo bonito moreno que o perseguira por seis anos. Ele se preocupava com ele... talvez, possivelmente... sim, ele definitivamente se preocupava com ele... preocupava-se _por_ ele... a capacidade de amá-lo estava prestes a vir à tona. O sonserino podia sentir isto. Mas ele não estava apaixonado pelo moreno.

Ainda.

Mas ele precisava dele.

Harry era a única coisa constante em sua vida. A única coisa na qual ele poderia se apoiar, mesmo que fosse a previsibilidade de sua raiva, a constância de seu ódio, a consistência de sua rivalidade... todas estavam sempre lá. Alguma coisa que Draco sempre poderia retornar, apesar do caos em sua vida. Não interessasse o que acontecesse, Harry estava sempre lá, pronto para uma briga, para uma disputa de xingamentos... sempre lá.

E então o mala tinha que estragar tudo, confessando seu grande amor!

Sim, se Draco queria ser completamente honesto consigo, teria que admitir que tudo começara a se quebrar desde o momento que impedira Harry de cometer suicídio. Mas negação é um sentimento difícil de ser vencido.

E Draco não estava pronto para vencê-lo.

Ainda.

Soltando outro suspiro, Draco se acomodou na vassoura e a inclinou para uma descida macia. Assim que atingiu o chão, o garoto saltou da vassoura e a colocou sob o braço, em direção a um necessário banho quente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry não saíra da frente dos vestiários de quadribol.

Sua Firebolt ainda estava atirada no banco atrás de si, enquanto encarava a porta do vestiário sonserino.

Tantas coisas em sua cabeça.

Ele não estava sendo capaz de reunir energias para montar a Firebolt e voar ao redor da quadra, então sentou-se, olhando desanimado a porta, metade de si desejando que a tempestade que sentia desaparecesse, e a outra metade querendo que Draco saísse por aquela porta e batesse nele.

Se ele não podia amá-lo, que pelo menos pudesse odiá-lo.

O sonserino não era o único que precisava de coisas constantes em sua vida.

Se o destino decidisse que agora era a hora de foder com com as cabeças dos dois membros mais ferrados da raça humana, certamente tinha um senso de humor deturpado. Porque exatamente quando Harry decidiu sair da quadra de quadribol, Draco saíra de dentro do vestiário onde estava.

A dupla gelou, e a tensão ao redor era palpável. Prata congelante cortava através de fria esmeralda, enquanto os dois rivais se encaravam dentro da pequena distância que agora os separava.

Harry desviou o olhar primeiro, os olhos se enchendo com o amor que ele achava tão difícil de esconder, num conflito com a raiva e a dor provindas das palavras cruéis do loiro na noite anterior.

"Draco…" Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu sussurar antes que este acabasse com a distância entre eles.

O loiro puxou o grifinório para frente pelo seu robe e o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima. Quando Harry virou a cabeça, tentando escapar dos sentimentos que via nos olhos do outro garoto, este emaranhou a mão no cabelo moreno e o forçou a olhá-lo.

"Você acha que depois da humilhação que você me fez passar nas últimas semanas você conseguiria se livrar me chamando pelo meu primeiro nome?" Sua voz era tão congelante quanto seus olhos, e o garoto estremeceu como se as palavras tivessem efeito físico. Mas Draco ainda não havia terminado.

"Você acha que depois daqueles embaraçantes e patéticos cartões em que você confessa um amor infinito eu vou me jogar nos seus braços com aqueles sentimentalismos que todos os tolos ao nosso redor têm mostrado?"

Harry simplesmente encarou fundo nos olhos do loiro, seus próprios olhos mostrando a dor que cada palavra dita pelo outro havia causado, mas mesmo assim não disse nada.

"Você ferrou tudo, Potter. Ferrou realmente. O que, por Merlin, fez você pensar que você conseguiria me humilhar e ao mesmo tempo me apaixonar por você?"

Raiva brilhou através dos olhos do grifinório, e Draco quase deu um passo para trás. Finalmente o moreno quebrou seu silêncio, sua voz lenta e arrastada.

"Você acha que eu não posso querer uma humilhação, Draco? Uma vingança? Após os anos de tormento que você causou a mim e aos meus amigos você pensa que eu não iria querer um retorno?" E, tão rápido quanto veio, a raiva do garoto foi reposta por culpa, e sua voz voltou ao sussurro macio do início da conversa. "É verdade, eu ferrei tudo. Eu devia apenas ter te dito. Mas eu não sou o perfeito grifinório que todos parecem pensar que eu sou."

Draco lembrou que Harry murmurara aquela mesma frase, quando o confrontara sobre a faca que ele havia usado para cortar seus pulsos. E ali, brilhando nos olhos de Potter estava o mesmo semblante derrotado que ele possui naquele dia.

_Você vai perdê-lo. Você vai perdê-lo da sua vida e desta vez não poderá trazê-lo de volta._

Algo dentro do sonserino estalou, e ele direcionou toda a sua confusão e raiva para o garoto que ele prendia contra a parede.

"Você é um desgraçado, Harry! O que você pensa..." Mesmo sem querer, o sonserino podia sentir o familiar despejo de memórias na sua consciência. Ele segurara o outro exatamente daquele modo quando o encontrara dois anos atrás, mão enfiada no seu cabelo bagunçado, seu pulso sangrento firmemente seguro enquanto a berrante substância pingava sobre sua pele. Ele havia encarado aquelas esmeraldas derrotadas, e murmurava como ele fazia agora, ignorando a vida que escapava de seu corpo. Ele gritara... implorara... a mesma palavra saindo de sua boca.

_Por quê!?_

"Por quê?"

Os olhos do loiro focaram-se novamente quando este deu-se conta de que a palavra não era uma palavra ecoando em sua memória, e sim que tinha vindo do garoto que ele segurava contra a parede pelas vestes, mão presa nos cabelos. Prata penetrou no verde e o olhar intenso do loiro foi recebido apenas com questionamento.

E amor.

O sentimento ainda brilhou fortemente nas esmeraldas, e veio à tona, mesmo com o olhar congelante do outro garoto, a pergunta ainda deixada sem resposta.

"Por quê, Draco? Por que você não pode deixar tudo isso para trás? Por que não me deixa te amar?"

E Malfoy quebrou.

O semblente congelante sumiu com a mesma facilidade com que foi posto em seu rosto. A mão segurando suas vestes caiu e a mão presa em seu cabelo perdeu sua força, os dedos sendo passados com leveza pela bochecha do garoto. Perdido no primeiro contato não violento que ele tinha com Draco, os olhos de Harry se fecharam enquanto este aproveitava a carícia. Mas tão rápido quanto começou, esta terminou, e Draco virou-se do grifinório ainda colado à parede.

"Muitas malditas conseqüências, Harry. Há malditas conseqüências demais."

E Draco Malfoy foi embora.

Harry escorregou pela parede, a mão pressionada contra a bochecha onde o toque de Draco ainda queimava. Apesar de sua postura mostrar derrota, seus olhos brilhavam com a pura determinação que tornara Harry Potter famoso. Aquele olhar seguiu Draco em seu caminho, e ele se levantou, seus olhos ainda observando-o enquanto voltava em direção ao castelo.

"As conseqüências que se fodam, Draco. Conseqüências que se fodam."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

N/A: Errrrrrr... oi?

Bom depois de quase um ano sem atualizar, decidi que estava na hora de criar vergonha na cara e terminar de traduzir esta fic.

Ou seja, o próximo, e último capítulo virá beeeeeeeem rápido!

eu realmente sinto mto pela demora... não há desculpas suficientes... mas espero que vocês tenham gostado!

e sim... só consegui continuar graças as reviews maravilhosas de vcs! Portanto... OBRIGADA! DE CORAÇÃO! mata o primeiro que disser que traduzir é extremamente fácil

Espero não ter havido muitos erros...

beijos... e até a próxima, que será LOGO!


	10. Conseqüências que se danem

Capítulo Dez

"Conseqüências que se danem"

-

O dia dos namorados havia chegado.

Os ocupantes do Salão Principal naquele dia haviam abraçado o espírito dos namorados ao máximo e, se as últimas semanas fossem alguma indicação, o dia prometia ser cheio de casais apaixonados e _grudados_, musiquinhas felizes e românticas e sorrisos distribuídos para todos. Naquela manhã, os estudantes haviam chegado para o café da manhã e encontrado o salão enfeitado com corações brilhantes e fitas vermelhas. Luzes fracas dançavam sobre as mesas e o teto mostrava os pequenos flocos de neve caindo lentamente. Para todos, aquele dia prometia ser simplesmente... mágico.

Todos exceto Draco Malfoy.

O dia aparentava ser uma reminiscência _daquele_ café da manhã que começara todo esse fiasco no qual ele agora se encontrava. Sim, novamente o Salão Principal continha os vários casais formados nas últimas semanas e os namorados sérios se beijando sem pudores. Podia-se ver Weasley e Granger alimentando um ao outro morangos. Dean e Seamus estavam abraçados, tendo uma conversa destinada a somente eles mesmos. Até mesmo Longbottom estava de mãos dadas com a Weasley fêmea, com um sorriso tímido.

A exibição tivera um efeito contrário no Sonserino naquela manhã. Não, seu café permanecia calmo em seu estômago… pelo menos aquela pequena colherada que ele havia se forçado a engolir. Seu apetite continuava sem ser afetado pelas afeições sem pudores que todos irradiavam. Depois de tudo, você não poderia afetar algo que nunca existira.

Seu coração doía.

Uma pontada todas as vezes que outro garoto sussurrava palavras doces para o seu amado, uma leve facada a cada beijo carinhoso. Tudo adicionava para uma permanente dor que havia surgido desde aquela conversa no banheiro de quadribol.

Draco Malfoy estava absolutamente infeliz.

Uma semana havia se passado e sua mente ainda repassava imagens de um selvagem cabelo moreno e expressivos olhos esmeralda... olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Aquele leve, doce sorriso sendo rapidamentesubstituído por um extremamente triste. Ele sentia saudades daquele sorriso... um que ele havia recebido raríssimas vezes. Harry parara de sorrir _naquele_ dia, ou pelos menos era isso que haviam lhe contado, mas Draco não saberia dizer.

Ele não conseguia sequer olhar para o Grifinório agora.

Muitas conseqüências.

Aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente tão claras quanto no momento que as tinha falado. Ainda o mantinham preso em sua cadeira quando a única que o loiro desejava fazer era ir para o lado do moreno e... Socá-lo? Beijá-lo? Raiva, dor, infelicidade… amor… uma junção letal de emoções que o varriam.

Draco não tinha mais certeza do que queria

Muitas malditas conseqüências.

Ele empurrou um morango com a ponta de seu indicador, assistindo tristemente enquanto este rolava pelo seu prato quase vazio. O som de gritinhos felizes encheram o ar ao mesmo tempo que muitas corujas entravam no salão. Presentes, flores e cartões choviam sobre os bruxos e bruxas de Hogwarts e o barulho tornava-se ainda mais efervecente. O olhar de Draco tornou-se frio e ele esfaqueou o morango com seu garfo repetidas vezes, assistindo a fruta virar uma papa. Que direito eles tinham de ser felizes enquanto ele estava sozinho e infeliz?

Com um leve som, um pergaminho enrolado caiu diretamente sobre os restos de seu morango. Draco praticamente não teve a chance de ver o reflexo de asas brancas antes de a coruja responsável desaparecer, sua mensagem entregue. Ciente de seu coração palpitando rapidamente dentro de seu peito, o sonserino olhou para o pergaminho e parou de respirar por um segundo.

Ali, para qualquer um que quisesse ver, escrito com o garrancho vermelho de Potter, estava o seu nome.

_Ele certamente não faria isso! Não depois de tudo..._ A mente do loiro tentava processar a a informação, mas permanecia entorpecida enquanto ele olhava incrédulo para o garrancho tão familiar. _No que Harry estava pensando?_

Bastardo! Insensível! Desgraçado insuportável!

Draco olhou firmemente para a mesa da grifinória, mas Harry permanecia de costas, sem paracer estar ciente do frígido olhar atravessando seus ombros.

_Olhe para mim, droga!_

Nada.

O sonserino transferiu o seu olhar para o pergaminho. Antes que a sua mente tivesse a chance de protestar, Draco quebrara o lacre que mantinha o papel enrolado e o desenrolara, esperando pela irritante voz e a poesia patética que se sucederia.

Essa nunca veio.

Uma voz cheia de sentimentos – e, ainda assim, um pouco ambígua – ecoou no Salão Principal, e os estudantes se calaram quando o cartão passou a declarar.

"A história nos fez inimigos

Um nascido para conhecer apenas orgulho e ódio

Carregando nos ombros um peso advindo pela herança.

Um nascido para conhecer apenas dor e vingança

Preso em um mundo de responsabilidades cruéis.

Meras palavras em um pergaminho não podem apagar anos de ódio

De rejeição.

De medo.

Eu sei disso tão certo quanto eu sei que meu amor confronta a mão cruel do destino.

Eu não espero que você me ame

Eu não espero que esse ódio murche e morra simplesmente por causa de palavras bonitas

agora faladas.

Eu apenas peço que você ouça, para que você entenda

Que uma eternidade de ódio morreu na primeira vez que eu vi o seu sorriso.

Vi ele iluminar seus olhos

Como um raio prateado

Em um céu eternamente trovejante.

Na primeira vez que ouvi a sua risada

Uma doce, sussurrada sinfonia

Após ouvir apenas um doloroso e cruel silêncio.

Foi quando eu entendi as cicatrizes da dor

Em cada torturante palavra maliciosa

Dirigida para mim.

Só então eu pude realmente entender o que significava

Apaixonar-se pelo seu amargo inimigo

Assistir o ódio se quebrar em uma chuva de cacos de vidro

Somente para cortar profundamente quando amor é destinado a nunca acabar

"Meu único amor, originado do meu único ódio [1"

Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram escritas

Eu te amo Draco Malfoy,

Inimigo,

Rival.

As conseqüências que se danem."

Silêncio.

Nenhuma pessoa se atrevia a falar, todos os olhos focados nas emoções que preenchiam o rosto de Draco Malfoy, nas suas mãos trêmulas que ainda apertavam o cartão. A pura força do significado daquelas últimas palavras haviam tido um impacto que o loiro nunca conhecera.

_Ele… ele falou a verdade em cada palavra. Mesmo depois de eu ter arrancado seu coração do seu peito e pisado nele, ele ainda me ama. Eu quebrei o seu coração e ele ainda me ama. Eu agi como um completo idiota e ele ainda me ama. Harry ainda me ama._

"Potter!"

Os olhos esmeralda cheios de antecipação, medo e esperança se trancaram em Draco. Olhos prateados irradiavam determinação quando Malfoy se levantou. Todos os olhos o seguiram enquanto esse andou até a mesa da Grifinória e jogou o agora silencioso cartão no moreno.

"Você é responsável por isto?"

Com os olhos sem trair seus sentimentos, Harry falou com uma voz calma, cuidadosa. "Sim, eu certamente sou."

Draco deixou o cartão cair e agarrou as vestes de Harry, causando simultâneos gritos sufocados dos espectadores ao mesmo tempo que o grifinório era levantado. Ron moveu-se para defender seu melhor amigo, mas Harry ergueu calmamente uma mão, olhos esmeralda encarando esperançosos o olhar prateado. Ele sabia que ele merecia a surra que ele levaria agora... mas ele ainda atrevia-se a ter esperança ao encarar as profundezas prateadas brilhando com uma míriade de emoções. Confusão, raiva, medo... Harry apenas se importava com o sentimento que mais transparecia. Aquele que ele se alegrava intensamente.

Amor.

Ninguém no salão se atrevia a respirar. Todos assistiam para ver quem daria o primeiro soco, qual bruxo seria o primeiro a ir para o chão, ensangüentado. Nenhuma pessoa presente naquele lugar, principalmente o grifinório agarrado pela parte frontal de suas vestes, teria esperado o que ocorreu.

Draco, ainda agarrando as vestes de Harry, puxou-o fortemente, trazendo o jovem para perto enquanto ele beijava os lábios esperançosos. Novamente gritos sufocados ecoaram pelo salão quando Harry escorregou seus braços possessivos ao redor da cintura de Draco, trazendo o loiro para perto para corresponder o beijo com igual paixão.

_Eu fui para o céu, _Harry pensou ao sentir braços finos ao redor de seu pescoço, dedos presos em seu cabelo, língua dançando com a sua. _Eu morri e fui para o céu._

_Eu não acredito que eu esperei tanto tempo para fazer isso._ Draco suspirou na boca de Harry._ Esse garoto beija malditamente bem!_

Ninguém saberia dizer quem festejou primeiro (embora muitos acreditassem que um certo grifinório irlandês fosse o responsável), mas logo o salão inteiro explodiu em festejos e gritos para o que poderia ser facilmente descrito como a mais apaixonante demonstração de afeição da história de Hogwarts.

Sem perceber os barulhos ao seu redor, Draco e Harry se separaram, ainda que sem vontade, ambos sem ar. Descansando a sua testa contra a do moreno, o sonserino permitiu um sorrisinho sarcástico se formar em seus lábios. Ele olhou para Harry com zombaria.

"Harry Potter. Essa foi certamente a mais ridícula, mais melada… e mais adorável porcaria que eu já ouvi."

O sorriso de Harry era gigantesco.

"Eu sei."

"Você realmente quis dizer tudo aquilo?"

"Cada palavra. Eu, Harry Potter, estou profundamente e irreparavelmente apaixonado por você, Draco Malfoy. As conseqüências que se danem."

Tudo que escapou da boca de Draco foi um leve rosnado, até que ele clamou novamente os lábios de Harry, sem se importar com a centena de pares de olhos focados no casal.

"Isso aí, garotos!" Uma voz que soava como a de Seamus Finnigan gritou, produzindo um robor atraente nas bochechas de Harry. Draco gemeu, considerando tê-lo ali mesmo na mesa da grifinória. Controlando todo o controle que possuia, o loiro permitiu que o seu infame sorrisinho de lado aparecesse em seu rosto e, puxando Harry para outro beijo, sussurou: "O seu planinho está completamente perdoado agora". Virando-se dramaticamente, o sonserino andou até a sua própria mesa.

"Malfoy!"

O grito o fez parar em seu caminho, e ele virou-se para encontrar Harry o olhando.

"Eu tenho mais um cartão para você."

Draco rolou os olhos. "Por favor, diga-me que você vai superar essa obscessão por cartões trouxas."

Harry riu, e andou em direção ao loiro, recitando a cada passo. "Eu procurei no dicionário uma palavra que melhor descrevesse você... e eu eventualmente encontrei uma perfeita..."

"Ah é?"

O moreno agora encontrava-se a meros centrímeros do sonserino, esmeralda nunca desviando de prata, sem perceber a audiência ainda observando-os.

"Mmm Hmm."

E Harry se aproximou, a boca roçando na orelha de Draco, gerando um pequeno gemido do loiro. Esse arrepiou-se enquanto Harry meio sussurrava, meio rosnava a sua resposta.

"Meu."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

[1 – Citação de Shakespeare, para quem não reconheceu ;)

Hummm não sei nem o que dizer depois desse atraso absuuuuuuuuuuuuuurdo. Err sinto muito... e hummm... antes tarde do que nunca, né?! )

beijoss


End file.
